100 one shot challenge
by SixMagnitudeGirl
Summary: 100 one shot challenge... Obviously I don't know how can I come up with 100 stories but it's a challenge! Pairing is obviously TakumiXAkira other pairings may be included depends on the specific plot... Reviews for inspiration!
1. Chances

**100 One Shot challenge! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Chances

**Summary: **Sometimes bad days are leading to the greatest days of your life...

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Word Count: **1,147

**Story no.: **1

Akira's POV

'Great! Really great my life is **SO** good!'I shouted in my mind I fucking want to shout right now but I am at a public place I don't want any eyes land to me.

Since I am a kid I have been always trying to please my father hoping that I could make up for my mother's death but I just can't! But one day someone came to my life he is the apprentice of my father I thought he likes me that's why he's so nice to me but I was wrong he was just being nice because of my father that's stupid of me

Kaitou and I were classmates so I fell for him when I confessed to him JUST NOW he rejected me saying that he just love me as a friend and he said this indirectly "Sorry I like girls who are gentle and girly" by just saying that he like someone else she is girly, gentle and kind.

Now great sounding sarcastic this is the best birthday ever!

I just fell out of love!

What's more I have no friends who can I share my pathetic story!

In the crowd someone just touched my butt!

Someone JUST touched my fucking butt!

REALLY GREAT!

End of Akira's POV

Akira grew impatient and pushed herself out of the crowd running aimlessly then she ended up in some abandoned lake she saw rocks and throw them with frustration and pain.

Now she was crying unknown to her someone was watching from a far with an apologetic smile.

Akira's was sobbing really hard like someone was hurting her physically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I HATE MY FATHER! I HATE THAT FUCKING KAITOU! I HATE LIFE!"she shouted.

Her voice echoed through the mountains then she decided to shout once more this time it's all out "I HATE LIFE!"

Then someone from behind hiding in to the tree behind her smiled and sighs.

Takumi's POV

I saw the one that I love cursing the heaven and earth for her unlucky life.

Shouting like a mad woman in the clear view of mountains and sky, what a girl.

This is the girl I fell in love with...

"Who told you to love life? Try to love me and you will love life" I said flatly with a smile.

She instantly stopped throwing rocks on the lake and look at me as if I have grown two heads.

I don't why I fell in love with her there are many girls out their who would be willing to be my girlfriend.

I am popular at school not that I care but something's different with this girl something's telling me that dealing with her stubborn attitude would be quite troublesome

"Who..who are you!" she hissed quite stuttering "What do you care?" she asked again.

Akira's POV

Who told you to love life? Try to love me and you will love life" the boy asked flatly

This someone appeared in my back someone who has a gentle smile like what I wanted

He looks like an angel...

And yet no angel have ever smiled to me like this maybe because I am violent, quiet and boring type of girl

Then I blushed because maybe he saw me acting like a mad woman shouting and throwing everything I laid my hands on I slightly felt embarrassed.

"Who..who are you?" I asked

No answer

"What do you care?" I asked again

He smiled gently which is making me blush

"Stop smiling will you nothing's funny!"I shouted at him

How I wish he would leave me alone if this continues...

"I care because seeing you suffering makes my heart flutter" he started I felt shock and then again embarrassed

"How did you know that! Are you a stalker!"

"Yes" he admitted

What's with this guy anyway? I asked myself I feel like backing away

"It was always you in my eyes ever since I saw you protecting the young girl being bullied when I was a kid I was being bullied too. When I saw you I ..I instantly fell in love with you and tried to fight like you I was so happy when we were assigned to be classmates but sadly you don't notice me the one who's been always looking at you I was always in your blind spot" he said sadly as his face turned serious

Takumi's POV

What. Am. I. Saying. To. Her first I admitted that I was stalking her second I just confessed!

Akira was showing her blank expression I closed my eyes in embarrassment I am expecting her to pound me but instead I found her smiling shyly to me

"Thank you" she said "And sorry for not noticing you"

"Thank you for what?" I asked

"You're the first one that ever noticed me are you serious about your offer?"

I blushed like a tomato but at the same time excited and happy "Of course why?"

"I will take that chance but I am not gentle, sweet nor pretty and once I become your girlfriend I will never let go of you and I will not let you flirt with others" she warned

I was really happy that I want to faint it's too good to be true.

"And-"before she could speak I hugged her tightly

"Yes, Yes I know" I said in a happy tone

"Are you saying that you're my girlfriend now?" I asked and gulped I am nervous

I can feel her nodding slowly.

I smiled

She broke the hug avoiding my eyes and blushing furiously

"You must be hungry you didn't eat in our break time" I said

"I forgot my money so I didn't eat" she replied

"What about your bento?" I asked in curiosity

"I.. I don't know how to cook so I am buying lunch" she informed me shyly

I smiled and grabbed her bag "From now on I will be bringing your bento"

She looked in to me in surprise "Baka! Who are you to decide!" she shouted with a red face.

"I don't want to bother you. I'm okay" she said shyly and trying to get her bag in my back

I shoved her hand away from her bag and smiled "Who said your being a bother?" I asked teasing her.

"Tsk your stubborn just.. my bag! I can carry it on my own" she whined and try to get it again but failed.

"We've only been a couple but your spoiling me and treating me like a princess!"

I smirked "Of course" I grabbed her hand and walked. Akira is hesitating but went along with me

I smiled and tightened my hold on her hand I glanced to her she was blushing

"Thank you" she said again this time I didn't say anything and only smiled at her.

END


	2. Stars

**100 One Shot challenge! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Stars

**Summary: **Each of us represents a star in the sky… Sometimes we shine with the rest… Sometimes we twinkle alone and sometimes… We fall and make someone's dreams come true…

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Word Count: **1,404

**Story no.: **2

**Based on Takumi's POV **

"Ne Akira I am going out today the food was on the microwave you can just heat them then don't forget to unplug it after using it" I reminded Akira who was lazily watching TV

"You're annoying I am not a kid!" she retorted blushing

"Whatever you say" I said giving up.

_I will just tease her next time I don't want to be late with my appointed with… her father_

_You heard it right I must have a lot of guts meeting with her father especially without her knowing _

_I stared at Akira innocently watching TV and eating chips_

_Her eyes landed in to mine she fixed my tie. _

_I lied to her saying that I will just teach students how to cook a seminar in other words. _

_I really don't like to lie to her but this one is an exception _

_I was so surprised when Akira's father called me I knew it has to be important but I don't want her to fight with her father just for me so I made it a point that no matter how he insulted me I will never tell that to Akira_

_When she finished fixing my tie she gave me a quick kiss on the lips which make me smirk _

"Take care" she said and smiled

_**I **__hold her neck and kissed her gently when my phone rang the two of us jumped in to shock _

_It turns out to be my alarm._

"Geez! Why do you set an alarm you are just going to the seminar so cautious" she said and sigh

_I scratch the back of my neck and laughed nervously_

"Don't be thinking of looking at other girls" she said glaring at me suspiciously as her eyes went closer to mine

"Akira" I said in a warning tone

She smiled "I was just joking I know you're too in love to me to cheat on me" she said in an alluring way

_I pinched her nose playfully and give her butterfly kisses she stopped me and pushed me to the door_

"Stop it you're going to be late" she scolded me playfully

"Hey I'm not done yet why your kicking me out of my own house" but it's too late she locked the door

"I am the victim here you seduced me then refused to give me kisses" I retorted playfully then I heard her laugh

"Maybe if you come home early I will give you some" she shouted

_I smirked and my face went serious for some reasons _

_I sigh when I arrived Akira's father was not there yet so I picked the table for two, three tables away from the door._

_After five minutes he finally arrived _

_He didn't waste time, he sit down _

"I believe you that you loved my daughter" he started

_I swallowed so he's the type of man that's not beating around the bush _

_I guess Akira got that trait from him it was a good trait but scary at the same time_

"I assume you know that she's a kunoichi" he asked gently

I nodded "I knew it when I found out that she's a girl" I said politely

_I was nervous I don't know the exact reason why Akira's father ask me to meet him _

"Akira is my only daughter and she's the only one who can be the successor of the Okuzaki clan" Akira's father said to me without breathing he seem to be desperate

_But still I didn't speak I continued to listen to him even though I knew the next words that will come to his mouth will hurt me deeply _

"She refused to be my successor because of you" he said slowly my eyes widened in surprise I don't know what I will think

"**The last rule Takumi, no secrets" the green haired girl said and wrote it on the paper **

"**No secrets" the brunette boy repeated**

"**Ne Takumi where should we seal the deal?" the green haired girl asked coming closer to the boy **

"**I could guess" he paused "In my lips?" **

**The couple grinned at each other and kissed **

"Why your clan is making a big deal with my relationship with Akira we love each other" I said saying what I think

_Maybe I am too tired to keep quiet…_

_I am always listening but did they bother to listen to what I have to say? _

_Who are they to decide what we will do? _

_In years of being together I never heard Akira say that he didn't want me_

"If Akira didn't become the successor why did she train hard for!" her father shouted stomping his hands on the table.

"What's so wrong with me being with her?" I asked raising my voice standing up too

_The waitress come to calm us down before she could speak we both calmed down and sit on the table. _

_I am at the nearby shore which is where we go in our first date…_

_I am standing on the top of the rock which is the exact spot where we sat in our date I am staring at the sea which is color orange because the sun is setting._

_It is so quiet I can only hear the waves crashing to the rocks _

Third person's POV 

"**Being a successor requires mating with a shinobi (male term for ninja) so she just can't bring herself to break up with you but eversince she was born it was her dream… I felt really bad because my only child was a girl but Akira promised me that she will not let our clan to end…" **

**Those words echoed to Takumi's mind he was walking no he was running without my sanity and … destination **

**Did that thing about her clan ever occurred in his mind? He asked himself**

**Why he even bothered to ask? Why didn't he ask her? **

**He got home he saw the greenette sleeping peacefully on the couch in the remaining space he sit beside her **

**Tracing the bridge of her nose memorizing every detail of her face **

**As much as possible he never wanted to see her shed a tear **

**He gently sent away the pieces of her hair that's covering her cheeks **

**She felt someone touched her she caught the hand and saw Takumi staring at her**

"**Oh it's just you" she said quite relieved Akira touched his cheeks and kissed it as if a wife greeting his husband from work **

**The brunette smiled weakly **

**This was not unnoticed by the greenette girl "Are you tired I could give you a massage" she offered**

**Takumi shook his head weakly **

"**Is there a problem your acting quite strange" she asked concerned by his unusual act **

"**Let's break up" he said firmly **

**Akira's eyes widened as if her heart stopped at that moment she can't speak nor move **

**She blinked several times absorbing what the boy he loves is saying**

"**It's not working…" **

**She tried to speak but no avail only tears could escape her Takumi never wants to see her face **

**He bit his lips hard he remembered the scars on her body which is resulted by her hard training ever since she was capable of walking **

"**We are too different this relationship couldn't work when I am with you I felt that I was a prisoner" he paused trying to force words out of his mouth **

"**I …"**

"**I don't feel that I love you anymore" he finally said **

**Akira was now sobbing her legs as if they work on their own dashed outside of his apartment leaving him empty **

_Old people say the sea water is salty because it represents people's tears… _

_The next thing I knew is my face was so wet due to my tears I slumped back in to the rock and sob _

_I knew her father was right there's no way she could be happy fully if she's in my arms _

_But I don't know if I could take what what's lost…_

_The sky that's color orange was now black, the sea was black but it is shining because of the moon _

_I look at the stars and I saw a falling star_

_Surprisingly I finally understood what the star is feeling when they are falling…_

_Happy because someone's dream will come true but at the same time dying…_

END


	3. Miscalculate

**100 One Shot challenge! **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Miscalculate

**Summary: **Even if you imagined what would happen it's another story when someone gets involved with your attitude (Based on Akira's POV)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Comfort

**Word Count: **1,667

**Story no.: **3

**Warning**: Rated T for Akira's language

**Akira's POV**

Our class is having a festival and we will have a school play.

I hate plays I hate it even more when the play is about princess and the likes.

Obviously I don't want to participate but our homeroom teacher insisted she says something about 'Team spirit'

Who cares about that I don't have that kind of energy to deal with that kind of bullshits.

Having no choice I wish to be a tree or something a role without lines or scene.

I will probably one of the students assigned to the props, the drawings etc.

We were playing Cinderella many of the girls in my class argued to be Cinderella but Haruno sensei said to be fair

I agree to her I wanted it to be fair too

But we will pick our roles ourselves in other words draw lots Arrggrr!

I hate surprises.

As expected many protested

"You can't do that sensei!" Renge our class muse whined

Why not my mind answered back

"Yes, the role Cinderella might be taken by a boy!" Heiji the class president retorted.

That's more reasonable reason.

Our happy go lucky teacher just glared. Yes sometimes our sweet teacher can be a devil if her schemes were not applied as she wanted it's kind of childish but easy to ride on and the protests stopped when our class went quiet she smiled again

_Oh. My. God. Tell. Me. This. Is. Not. True! _

I just picked Cinderella

The girls glared at me.

I don't even want to be in this stupid play!

_It's not totally what I expected I… _

When the roles where announced I can't even speak I can't believe I am Cinderella

I don't even know how to cook; I barely interact with animals. I don't give a shit when someone gets in my way and I am not the type of person who waits to be saved by someone it sounds pathetic and last but not the least just reading those fairytales makes me sick what's more in playing them.

Knowing that the Cinderella will be wearing gown the boys look at me in a knowing look smiling maybe thinking perverted thoughts

The teacher handed me the script with a smile

"Okuzaki chan I know you can do it" my sensei encouraged

I wanted to protest but Haruno sensei is so good to me unlike the others and surprisingly I care what she thinks about me she's the only one who treats me this good and cheerful

I rolled my eyes refusing to look at her our sensei forced the script in to my hands

"Sensei I think Okuzaki will not be an effective Cinderella why not choose from us in the drama club?" Ai persuaded the teacher while batting eyelashes to her probably using her stupid charm to manipulate people.

Haruno sensei smiled and looks at me "She can do it and since you are from the drama club might as well be in charge in the practice" she said and winked leaving no room of argument and leave the room

I tossed the script in to the teacher's table and I gathered my things attempting to go home early. Obviously Tokino Ai wanted to be the Cinderella so I will gladly give her the role.

Haruno sensei's disappointed face, principle's poker face flashed to my mind.

When I was sitting waiting for the bell to ring (when the bell rings it means the start of the practice which means people like me that's not interested can go home)

I went home

*Next day*

I was about to open the door when I heard the girls talking "Didn't you agree with me she didn't deserve to be in the lead role she didn't even attend the practice!" Ai whined

"Ai what's the big deal it's just a role" her boyfriend Lance said

"I agree with her Lance she is barely a girl she's probably a lesbian" Ai's friend Yumi joined the conversation

I could feel my blood rushing

_How dare they talk about me like they know me and all well it looks like I will see the principle's face soon? _

"Good morning Akira" Tokiha Takumi my seatmate greeted.

I don't have anything against him it's just that I am not a people person but that doesn't mean that I can't pick up a fight if they want to throw shits then bring it on that's the field I expertise the most.

He was about to say more but I ignored him and opened the door hard gaining the whole class' attention. I swear if I keep on sliding our class door this hard the glass will fall out soon.

I glared at the gossipers they paled and looked away from me. I reached the script in to the teachers table.

I threw my bag in to my table.

"If you wanted to say something say it directly to me you asshole" I said coming closer to her in the corner of my eyes I could see my classmates backing away some go out maybe calling Haruno sensei

_I expected this kind of scenario though, all of us loves Haruno sensei so we can't bare to blame her you heard that right I care about our homeroom teacher but didn't dare to make her feel that. _

"If you want to blame someone for you not getting the fucking role, blame it on your fucking luck. I don't give a shit on your bullshits! Got it" I shouted to her and threw the script in to her face

The script compiled in plastic folder by the sound when I slapped it on her face sounds really hurts, she touched her face but didn't say anything I knew it she was a chicken she all talk but can't do anything, useless.

When Haruno sensei reached the door panting "What's happening here?" she asked no one dared to answer

They must think I will threaten them and go after them if I speak. I am not that kind of person and I really don't care what they will say but it's just that they don't tend to analyze things behind my purple eyes.

I ignored all of their antics and got out of the classroom maybe I will be going to the rooftop for some clean air and calm myself down and get ready to see that old fart's face with some

_I closed my eyes unwanted memories flashed in to my mind when I felt someone touched my shoulder _

It turns out to be Tokiha Takumi he's smiling brightly the script that he is holding on his other hand didn't gone unnoticed by me he sit beside me without even asking my permission

I don't am not that fussy besides even though the rooftop was clearly my domain it's not my property or something and I kind of like him.

"You know what I just got my operation because I have a serious heart problems but my doctor said I am now cured I am really happy that I can join the festival without being monitored by my sister" he started the conversation smiling

_Somehow I felt warm when he smiled so I consciously smiled back _

"I disagree with them, Cinderella suits you. You are beautiful when you smile" he said without looking I could smell his gentle cologne from where I am sitting he is relaxing to be with is seems like all my bitterness was suddenly gone

I glanced to him

"I am the prince you know and I think we will be comfortable with one another" he opened the script and read it silently

I eyed him "What's your point"

"You shouldn't withdraw" he said handling the script to me

He smiled and encouraged me to take it; I hesitated but gradually took it

He smiled "You can smile too you know?" he said

I showed all my teeth to him and he laughed I am resisting but I joined the laugh too

This is really unexpected I am smiling with opposite sex. We are talking like we were close just the two of us like having a secret relationship…

What am I saying?

_Don't get too attached because that attachment will end up bring unbearable pain to you_

We were reading the script and I saw that there was a dance

"Don't know how to dance" I informed him silently hoping for him to give up to pursue me

"No problem" he said my eyes widened when he took my hand unclasped it to his

He motioned me to stand up and he holds my hand and he taught me how to dance

For the first time I really feel warm

"Relax it's okay for you to make mistakes I just wish my foot could hang on" he reassured and joked at the same time

What kind of person is Takumi?

I am calling him in his first name because he insisted

I attended the practice without a word

Takumi and I become very close we were unseparatable

There were rumours that we are going out but he ignored it not that I cared but I am just worrying that he might not catch friends anymore or the girl he likes get him wrong

But he said he didn't care.

The play was a success but everyone was seems to be scared of me so they didn't dare to comment about my performance

Haruno sensei even asked if Takumi and I were going out, I denied it of course but she smirked and look at us as if we were lying.

But the one I am most surprise of is myself how come I always listen to him?

And how did I fall in love with him?

I just realized that even though you always know what is happening, you can miscalculate and be surprised by a secret ingredient called love…

END


	4. Ways

**100 One Shot challenge! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Ways

**Summary: **Sometimes evil intentions can turn out good

**Genre: **Romance

**Word Count: **1,029

**Story no.: **4

* * *

><p>"Come on Nao I know you love me do it with me now!" the guy said huskily<p>

Nao and her new target is hiding on the storage room to make out when she heard two voices

She rolled her eyes

_Time to finish this pervert up! _she thought

Even though she doesn't have Julia anymore she can beat the guy just fine just like the old days

She laughed in her victory

"This is too easy, so boring!" she muttered in disgust

* * *

><p>"Ne Akira is that heavy I will help you if you want" the voice of a man offered<p>

"Takumi you don't quite handle what you're holding right now and you want to help me? I can handle this just fine" a girl replied

Nao out of curiosity peeked where the voices coming from and saw Okuzaki Akira and Tokiha Takumi carrying boxes

She saw Akira laid the boxes gently and walked away, while Takumi trying his best to catch up

"Takumi hurry up! If we don't finish this by 4:00 the old fart is gonna scold us!" Akira said from outside

Takumi sigh "I just wanted you to be impress and kiss me… Is that too much to ask?" Nao heard him mutter

Takumi left the room

* * *

><p>Nao bit her lips she stared at her victim clearly not contended<p>

_I am not jealous at that stupid ninja! I am far more sexy and alluring than her! Men would shook heaven and earth just to get to my pants_ she said to herself

But still the thought can't go away

_And besides that mini Tokiha will give up and dump that ninja! _She spat and this time a plan formed to her mind

She left the room with an evil smirk

"Takumi what are you cooking for dinner?" Akira asked

"Beef stew and mushroom soup!" Takumi replied

"Really!" Akira said raising her voice clearly happy

Takumi nodded then the next thing he knew was the two of them fall because Akira threw herself to him

Takumi was surprise but eventually smiled, contented being held by her

* * *

><p>Honestly he didn't know what are they, are they buddies?<p>

_No, buddies don't hug and be this close intimately _his mind reasoned

Maybe we are friends… he said to his mind unsure

_Are you sure your just friends, specially if she's always there in your house eating sometimes sleeping it's like she's always there that she lived there_

Couple?

_Perfectly fits but…. _(OH curse the word but) _we don't kiss…._

He sigh and closed his eyes

* * *

><p>When they are finally up<p>

Akira stared at him intently

"Takumi your elbow is bleeding!" Akira said panicking

Takumi figured out it must cause from the fall he doesn't regret falling though when it was because Akira hugged him

"I have my first aid kit in home which is ten minutes away from here" Takumi pointed out

"Don't move I will get it!" Akira shouted running away before he could run away

Takumi shook his head with a smile plastered in his face

He decided to bring the boxes inside so that when she came back the work is finish.

They can finally go home and eat…

* * *

><p>Nao witnessed what happened with some reasons she doesn't interrupt<p>

When Takumi was finally inside he felt someone pushed him in the ground

When he came to view who it was...

It was Nao the red haired who is her sister's friend

Nao was looking at him huskily, trying to seduce him

But instead Takumi felt like running

Nao opened three buttons of her blouse showing her purple bra

"What are you doing?" Takumi asked, in his dictionary she was seducing him but it's giving him goose bumps

He can't imagine Akira doing that to him…? Maybe?

Nao jumped into him looking at him in the eyes and she kissed him

Takumi's eyes widen he tried to push her away (rape? 0_0)

The two doors banged Nao broke the kiss looking who it was

Just like she wished it was Akira looking like she could kill them in a minute

"I…It's It's na-not what you think!" Takumi tried to explain stuttering

In a flash Akira was now beating Nao hard and Nao fighting back

Takumi didn't dare to interfere he might be torn in to pieces

"You don't deserve him!" Nao spatted blocking her punch then she pulled her hair causing her ponytail to fall

"So do you, SLUT!" Akira said back

The two of them was breathing hard they stopped for a while

Akira's hair was now down and it's the first time

Takumi was blushing

The two girls were attempting to fight again when Takumi pulled Akira outside leaving Nao dumbfounded

They were in the park Akira stopped and pushed Takumi away

When Takumi looked back he saw Akira glaring at him

"I said it's not what you think"

"So your saying that I should be happy when my boyfriend is kissing another girl! Is that it?" Akira shouted glaring

"Really!" Takumi said smiling holding her shoulders

"What? she shouted "Why are you smiling can you stop that?"

"Am I really your boyfrie-"

"Kiss me" Akira cutted him

Takumi's eyes widen blushing

Akira's bangs were blocking her eyes

Akira pressed her lips in to him and he kissed back

When they pulled away

Takumi was smiling staring at her

"Come on let's go home we should tend your scratch in the neck" Takumi said seeing Nao's scratch in her neck

"Damn her long nails!" Akira said walking

Akira stopped and Takumi from behind stared at her curiously

Akira held Takumi's hand and continued to walk

Takumi squeezed her hand and smiled

What a happy ending… he thought

* * *

><p>After several days ...<p>

Nao visited Mai from the coffee shop she's been working

"What did you say?" Mai eyed her friend curiously

"I said I kissed your brother… Takumi you know your lovely little bro!" Nao replied sarcastically

Mai's eyes widened but didn't say anything

"He didn't kiss back when ninja girl saw us we fought and got these injuries" Nao explained

"Your bro pulled her ninja girlfriend away leaving me" she added

Mai laughed hard that people were staring

"Finally you got what you deserve" Mai contentedly said

END


	5. No chance in hell

**100 One Shot challenge! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: No chance in hell

**Summary: "**I really love you I just wish I could show it the other way" I said as the knife goes deeper

**Genre: **Dark/Romance

**Word Count: **1,018

**Story no.: **5

* * *

><p>It was quiet only the sounds of the wind and the rain was heard nobody spoke or broke the silence<p>

Never in the world did Akira thought that this is what waiting for her in enrolling in Fuka high. She blindly followed her father's orders and willingly declared that she will win the war, even though she don't understand in herself

What was really waiting for her here?

Violence? Yes, but never did she thought that she would encounter a golden hearted boy that would snatch her heart

But what the hell!

Why does he have to know that she is a girl?

Why?

Why all that she ever cared for have to know that she is a girl?

Her friend Misa accidentally saw her bindings when they were playing basketball being a high spirited, detective wannabe and stubborn she didn't kept quiet about it

She dragged her and asked her why

At that particular time she didn't know what to do the next thing she knew was they were unseparatable

Never did she thought in her whole life that her father can be this power thirst monster that will go this far

* * *

><p>"Akira-chan I heard you will transfer schools, Is that true?" a ten year old black haired girl asked her ten year old self<p>

She nodded sadly

The black haired girl looked at the green haired girl like she was going to cry

"How could you just leave your girlfriend?" she whined

"You. Are. Not. My. Girlfriend" the green haired stated flatly

"Okay just why you are transferring?" she asked boldly, if playing sweet can't do she can force her to say it

"father suggested tha-" Misa never let her finish what the greenette was saying

"Suggested? Oh yes that's really great" she sarcastically remarked "As if!"

"I might as well correct you ordered is the right term"

Akira sigh "Okay my father ordered me because the war will be starting anytime sooner, he said that I might want to study the surroundings and make a plan" she explained softly

"When was the last time that he ever talked to you like a daughter, nothing about that stupid war whatever" Misa asked trying to point out something

Akira's eyes twitched she knew she can't say that never it would only worsen the situation she knows that she is just concerned about her

"You know let's go to the karaoke today my treat let's have some bonding time because I'm leaving in the next two days" Akira said trying to change the topic

"Stop changing the topic"

Akira scratched her head this one is really stubborn as a mule!

"You know what you tell your father what you really want or I think you should just escape from him I will not be surprised when in the future he will order you to kill someone he's a power hungry!" desperately said by Misa raising her voice a bit

"Stop it now" Akira muttered even though she admits that Misa do have a point she don't want other people to think badly of her father

Akira never saw Misa the next day when she went to her house…

It turns out that Misa was ambushed in her way home in school and killed…

* * *

><p>Akira always knew who did it but never spoke a word<p>

Never shed a tear

She like a good girl obediently transferred to Fuka without complaints and pretended like it never happened

She continued to lie to herself everyday… because it hurts

Deep inside, she blames herself

1 A boy and a girl was in one room

2 It's cold

3 They have romantic feelings although never been admitted

They should offer each other's embrace or like talk somehow but nothing

"Why?" the greenette asked nothing in particular

Her voice broke it looks like she is going to cry but no tears

"Huh?" the brunette asked in confusion

"Why do you have to know?" she asked again

This time Takumi didn't answer but simply listened

"I hate you but at the same time I … I like you… a lot"

But then again at the same time I am annoyed at you but I want you to be around"

"I…"

Takumi didn't let Akira to continue anymore "I'm sorry" he said

That's all she needs to gain the courage

Her bangs was covering her eyes she motioned to his sit and hugged him hard

Takumi's POV

I smiled I have always liked Akira's scent

It didn't matter if she doesn't want to let everyone know our thing I just know she loves me

She never said it but like Sherlock Holmes said in the study of scarlet 'it's easier to know than to explain'

I felt my neck wet

Is she crying?

The next thing I know was there was a sharp pain in my abdomen

Did she …

Did she just stabbed me

I could hear her sobs

She never moved the knife, the knife didn't withdraw nor deepen into my abdomen

I am losing blood

Maybe that's why she's been so distant this past few days her father?

It didn't matter I know Akira never meant to kill me so I hugged her deeper and the blade of the knife deepen on to my abdomen

She instantly panicked

"I love you I just wish I could tell you the other way" I said with all my heart when I felt I am losing consciousness

She was broke the hug, for the first time I saw her in such a dilemma I am so proud of myself I Tokiha Takumi could only do that to her

She grabbed her cellphone she called someone

Mai-neechan bragged in to the room she stared wide eyed

I am miserably bleeding unto the floor, she crying, clothes where red because of my blood.

Akira said something, I couldn't hear it but I read her lips I instantly understood it

"I love you too but being together was no chance in hell" I read her lips as she flew from the window

END


	6. High school life: Let's be caught

**100 One Shot challenge! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: High school life presents: Let's be caught!

**Summary: **Akira the school's well known tomboy is having a hot making session with Takumi the school's boy next door at the boy's locker room!

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Word Count: **1,195

**Story no.: **6

**Note: **Warning for violence, for Akira's brother's mouth and for their hot make out.

* * *

><p>Their tongues were in each other's mouth<p>

Oh the kiss glory!

Akira switched position with Takumi she cornered him to the wall

Who said that only boys could be seductive?

Guess what she is too if she wanted to

Takumi smiled behind the aggressive kiss that Akira is giving him he totally loved this girl taking charge

Maybe it's because of the clingy Kubota

She couldn't complain because they are keeping their relationship a secret

They agreed to keep their relationship unto themselves only because of their siblings

Takumi's sister, Mai would never leave him alone once she knows that she already have a girlfriend

He could only imagine how would her sister will harass him once she knows and what's more?

They are making out in the boy's locker room

Akira is in the same page

Her brother Kira who is classmates with her boyfriend's sister Mai, is over protective when it comes to her

Maybe because after their mother passed away, their father become so cold to them and kicked them out of the main house

They were currently living in a big apartment complex that is too big for them two

Without their parents they could only rely on each other and Kira saw how their mother died while her didn't even remember her mother's face because she was too little when her mother died

* * *

><p>In their school bullying studentspranks is not new if you're not tough be ready live a living hell

Once a pack of certain bullies plans to prank Akira by asking her to a date, because Liang the leader of the bullies

Simply thought that she is so full of herself and always love to act cool but behind that reason that he said to his friends is a lie he just wanted to get back at her

Because he once asked her out but she simply ignored him

Step one of humiliating Okuzaki Akira by not showing up to the date: Spread rumors so she will be confident that Liang is so in to her

Step two: make her notice him.

He really didn't like kendo he's bad at it as a matter of fact but a certain green haired girl was there

Do small talks then ask her out.

Liang and the co. was eating at their domain in the cafeteria when they saw their victim eating peacefully at one corner while reading manga

He will never admit it even he was struck by a thunder but he is observing her most of the time and he knows that she loves banana.

He bought all the banana in the canteen beforehand and plans to give some to her

Liang winked to his friends playfully, all of them silently cheered.

All of them was looking forward of humiliating the kunoichi

Because she's just too invincible, too good to be true

The greenette must have some weakness that they assume love

They knew she never had a boyfriend before and she never flirts

Liang stands up and walked towards Akira's direction with a charming smile and a banana.

A tall, handsome green haired senior blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going" he started

"Who do you think you are?" Liang's challenging response

"Okuzaki Kira" he answered

Liang peeked at Akira; he could only hope that she will not leave soon

Kira saw that he is peeking at her ever clueless sister

"So the rumors are true" he said in monotone voice

"So what?" Liang said in an irritated voice

"Back off!" Kira stressing each words

Damn her charming tomboy sister for attracting such jerks

"Why are you planning on hitting on her too?"

"I am her brother you asshole"

Kira punched Liang hard on the face, he fell down on the hard floor

His friends were alarmed by this

They all helped their distressed leader

Liang was smiling viciously

"Kira nii-san" a familiar voice from behind said

He knows whose voice it is he didn't bother to turn around

"Why are you picking on the weak?"

"This is what I get after I saved you?" Kira asked looking down at her small sister

Akira simply rolled her eyes

"At this rate I will never get a husband" she stated flatly

"Wha-What?" he stuttered

"Just joking. Come on let's eat" she offered

Liang and the others were left dumbfounded

Looks like they were the one that is humiliated

* * *

><p>Sometimes Akira wondered how Kira will take the fact that she was dating behind his back and currently making out with him at the boys locker room<p>

Takumi held Akira's shoulder and changed positions with her it's his turn to take charge

His tongue was on her throat while his hands were touching her curves hugging her

Akira was surprised by Takumi's kissing skills sometimes she wondered if there is other girl besides, her

Her left hand was removing his necktie while her other was around him hugging him

Their bodies roared with heat

Their bodies arched in each other

Their breaths were getting shallower so they decided to break the kiss to catch their breaths they might faint if they will not.

"Do you kiss other girls besides me?" Akira slowly asked without making an eye contact

Takumi shook his head after absorbing the question "You're my first girlfriend and you're my first kiss" he clarified

Akira smiled to herself in that thought

"You" he started gaining the pair of eyes of a certain kunoichi

"Am I the first one to be this intimate with you?"

"Yes, my first hug, kiss, boyfriend and" she paused for a while "love"

Takumi grinned

"Stop that!" Akira hissed

"What?" Takumi asked innocently

"Stop smiling like that! You're creeping me out"

"Say the magic word" Takumi demanded softly

"No need to order me I love you Tokiha Takumi" Akira blushed

"Your turn" she said her pride won't let it go if he didn't respond

"No need to order me too I love you too"

"Stop copying me!"

Before Akira could continue he was kissing her gently it was a slow kiss but sweet

Their tongues were playing with each other, Akira bit his lower lip playfully he smiled and squeezed her breast to get back at her

Akira winced they stopped when they heard that the door knob was turning luckily it's lock

"The door's lock" they heard a student shouted

"What to do? You seduced me too much that we lost track of time" Takumi said

Akira smirked

"Let's get caught then"

"What?" Takumi paled

"You don't want me to be officially yours?" Akira said acting like she was hurt

"I don't want to die" he joked

"Don't worry I'll protect you" she reassured

They ignored the ramblings of the students outside and continue their make out

They heard keys and when the door opened they saw the boys where really shocked

They broke the kiss

"Let's eat lunch together" Akira offered.

Takumi nodded "I have two bentos today"

They walked out hand in hand leaving the basketball varsity team dumbfounded and amazed by the scene

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I will do a one shot for Mai and Kira's panic.


	7. Start

**100 One Shot challenge! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Start

**Summary: **"Let's start everything from the beginning shall we?" Takumi said then he run and jumped the cliff

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery

**Word Count: **1,972

**Story no.: **7

* * *

><p>Akira was walking at the hallway going to her art class.<p>

As usual the room has its greatest scenarios she could imagine when she opened the door knob.

Four gossiping girls at the front row, they were wearing a shimmering, shining outfit. Just where do they think they are a fashion show?

The last time she encountered them they were acting cocky and mighty just who they think they are? Bratz? She hated those four since she was a child. So perfect

At the second row a group of guys acting like they were the most handsome of all she never looks at them. She barely considered them there.

They were just going to school just for popularity lowest type of them all.

The end of second row was someone who was so focused on their art class. He have always liked arts since child so there he is at the top of their class

Beside him was a sleeping lazy guy… Who was that anyway? She barely sees him maybe because he was always skipping classes.

As she passed the third row there was the queen bee who snorted at her when she passed with her usual clique.

She sits on the last row at the left corner side beside the window.

The jocks are coming in with their usual red jerseys and after shower look

The overly big frames of the nerds and the signature haggard look is coming in one by one

The shy girl that's always sitting beside her smiled at her as a greeting she smiled back because she liked the girl minding her own business, kind and never slutty.

When the teacher came in the usual process put the materials out.

Akira opened her bag her eyes widen when she opened her bag the brown sketchpad was not there!

"Is there a problem Akira-chan?" Fujino asked.

Yes she lets her call Fujino call her by her name.

"My sketchpad is missing!" she hissed quietly. Carefully not gaining everyone's attention

"I have extra here I would lend it to you if you like" she stuttered

Akira closed her eyes in grief "Yes, please" she said

At the end of the class she checked her bag and saw a note

"My tears are flowing and I can't stop them"  
>PS: f45nt13n<p>

The message said on the plain white paper was he trying to play detective with me.

I could just hope that he didn't open it because the only one that I portrait was him…

I have no choice even if I have attempt to find him is furtile doing something like this is such a bold move from him I will not expect to find him that easy

"My tears are flowing and I can't stop them" what the hell does that cheesy line mean?

I could only assume that it's a place that guy!

Tears? Okay it's so hard let's proceed to the PS

"f45nt13n" what the hell was that?

My mind can't even work properly and then he's trying to make me solve this kind of riddles

He sure is clever he got me to play his game.

That stupid sneaky little arggrr! I was fuming

"My tears are flowing and I can't stop them" that bothered me it's like I heard them that night…

How could I be so stupid the fountain!

That's the place where I first saw him cry…

Aiya! It's not the time of remembering things like this. I have to find my sketchbook fast

When I got there as expected there was the same paper there with similar writing patterns

I sigh and read what the paper says.

"There are no words to bring separate hearts together"  
>PS: Cl3ff<p>

I figured out the code and trick already!

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly setting.<p>

The orange replica of the sun was shining on their porcelain complexions

Takumi has no intentions on using this type of methods but she gave her no choice at all.

Akira didn't want to beat around the bush it's not like he betrayed or hurt her at all.

Her motto is "You could only be hurt by people if you let them" so what prescribed at the last one and a half week was just a dream…

It's nothing to her at all….

That's what she says but deep down she knew its all lies and denial

Akira said everytime when he tries to talk to her "What happened between us is nothing at all" but the truth is it's everything to her that's why it hurts…

"Give it back" she ordered

Takumi is not even looking at her; he is standing at the tip of the edge.

Down there was the deadly, deep ocean most importantly where they first met.

"I said give it back!" she was shouting now

This place where she is standing now was the last place she wants to go and he purposely left a trail who stole her sketchbook, smoke her out and not he was ignoring her?

The nerve of him…

He turned to see her face "What makes you think it was me?" he said playing innocent

Akira was losing her patients she grabbed his collar.

"Just give it to me already!"

"Tsk tsk you're too impatient A-ki-ra show me your evidence first then if it's really me I'll give it to you" he playfully said

Akira tightened her lips why does she was always forced to participate in his games? Why her? Why it's always her? Why she can't play him at all like what his doing to her?

* * *

><p>"We were at the same class in Chemistry; I don't want to see you so I left my things there and skipped class you push your luck and prayed that no one will see you stealing my sketchpad<p>

Ten minutes before I come back you sneaked out and got ready with your stupid riddles on the fountain and here on the cliff to smoke me out

As for the codes

My tears are flowing and I can't stop them  
>PS: f45nt13n<p>

The word tears represent the rain like flow of the water in the fountain while the code f25nt13n refers to the word fountain.

The numbers refers to the vowel a, e, i and u. You simply took the vowel away on the word 'fountain' and changed it to numbers which represents their position

a=1, e=2, i=3, o=4 and u=5

It's the same with the last code" Akira paused and folded her arms only to see how entertained Takumi is

"There I already said your petty tricks now may I have my sketchbook?"

Takumi's expression turned void he's hair covered his eyes

"We're not done yet" he said in a serious tone

Akira was taken aback by his sudden change of tone

"You never said the most important thing the one I want to hear the most…" he paused and his lips tightened "My motive I want to hear it from your own lips"

Akira felt the strong wind came towards her as she felt chills on her backbone 'Just who are you Tokiha Takumi?' she asked in her thought but never dared to ask him that

"You just wanted to play that's why you did that" she said looking away "Your lying" he stressed every word

"I know that you know why I did this" Takumi was getting impatient now the truth is he's the one that should be angry but he just can't

Akira laughed, but even though sounds of laughter could be heard this could never be called a happy scenario.

No matter how you look at it, it was the laughter of sorrow after she laughed there was an uncomfortable silence

* * *

><p>"Akira" his voice broke, Takumi was walking towards her attempting to touch her hand<p>

Before he could touch her hand she slapped it away "Don't touch me!" he hissed and backed away from him

"Just listen to me for once! You know nothing at all" he shouted. Takumi's voice echoed then he grabbed her arm stopping her attempt to run away

"When I first met you I didn't know that you are an Okuzaki" he started

Akira's eyes widened she felt guilt rushing to her stomach but she's stubborn to the core

"Stop it I don't want lies!" she shouted and attempted to break away from his grip but its furtile his hand only tightened

"My father was forcing me to do something that I don't want and our conversation heated then I ran out of the house

Without a destination or reason I just walked that's when I saw you… looking at the sky thinking something deep you look lost just like me that's when I thought that I'm not alone at alone"

Tears fell from his face then he lets go of her

Akira can't move to her spot she wanted to walk away but she just wanted to listen, to know the truth

"When I was walking I was focused at looking at you that I didn't realize I am at the very tip of the cliff and just as you witnessed I fell and you saved me"

Akira looked at him

"Why didn't you tell that you are a Tokiha!" she asked raising her voice

"When we first met you I told you immediately that I am Okuzaki Akira! You know that our families hate each other since forever!" she cried

"That's why exactly I hid it from you because I don't want you to hate me and despise me we don't even know the reason why our families hate each other I have always been nice to you! Did I even asked about your family or snuck information from you?"

That words wakes her up

"Is that why you're angry? Because I didn't tell you that I'm a Tokiha from the very start?" he asked

He walked towards the cliff

"Continue to deny what we felt for each other or let's restart again" he said turning his back on her

Akira's eyes widened in surprise she paled she tried to shout at him but no words came out

"Let's start everything from the beginning shall we? Takumi said he run towards the tip of the cliff and jumped

Akira can't breathe she automatically ran after Takumi and jumped.

They were falling towards the blue sea when Takumi saw her he smiled Akira reached him and hugged him

They fell, hugging together at the deep blue sea

Akira managed to get them to the shore Takumi was smiling looking at her after coughing a mouthful sea water that he swallowed "I am Tokiha Takumi thanks for saving me and nice to meet you" he said politely trying to get eye contact from him

"Are you crazy" she shouted then slapped him. Takumi was surprised by her outbursts

"You would've died there!" she shouted again as tears fell from her eyes violet eyes.

"Did you know what could've happened if I didn't caught you!"

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to start again" he said softly looking down

Akira's eyes soften when she saw that Takumi was finally getting to his senses

"I am Okuzaki Akira nice to meet you too" she said quietly

Takumi's face turned into a big smile when he heard that

Akira smiled back and kissed him on the lips Takumi blushed when she broke away blushing he smiled like there is no tomorrow even though it's just a lip lock it can brought smile to his face through the years

"Is that a starting gift from you?" he asked and smirked

Akira didn't answer at all and just smiled at him

"Let me give you mine" he said and initiated the kiss, this time it's certainly not a lip lock

What a fun way of restarting things

* * *

><p><em>"Love indeed is sweeter second time around"<em>

**END**

**Note: **If I write a story (not a one shot) I might've just consider using one of the one shots that I used here as a theme or storyline…

**SixMagnitudeGirl**


	8. Full mode panic

**100 One Shot challenge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Full-mode panic!

**Summary**: This one shot is kind of connected to story number 6. Like I said on the ending note I will make a one shot about the panic of Akira's and Takumi's big brother and sister which is Mai and Kira.

**Note**: Even though the story will be centric between Mai and Kira it is AkiraXTakumi fic.

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Family

**Word Count**: 2,350

**Story no**.: 8

* * *

><p>"What do you think about Romeo and Juliet? If you are Romeo or Juliet will you do the same way?" the always-energetic Gai-sensei (Naruto crossover? Hahaha)<p>

Tokiha Mai being one of the active student raised her hand. It wouldn't hurt to tell your opinions and since she have always adored Romeo and Juliet

"Yes Ms. Tokiha?"The teacher called

"I think if I am Juliet I will do the same thing 'to die for love is never a thing to be ashamed of'" she stated confidently gaining attention from the whole class

The green haired boy aka Okuzaki Kira the over protective older brother one row ahead of Mai, yawned with a bored half moon eyes.

Somehow the answer of Mai annoyed the hell out of him.

That word makes him feel irritated to the core he means what the hell?

"What an irritating answer" he said dumbfounded unaware of what he started

"Excuse me?" somehow Mai heard what he said.

Now things were getting heat up Romeo and Juliet is fighting.

"Time for debate that's how youth should be! Don't lose anyone's touch and youthful declaration of war!" Gai sensei enthusiastically remarked while the students ignore him with his little youthful ramblings

Besides things were getting interesting between their Romeo and Juliet

Why they were called Romeo and Juliet.

Romeo and Juliet are star crossed lovers like parallel lines that couldn't be straighten out although they love each other they couldn't be with each other.

While Mai and Kira have always been compatible

They were both intelligent

Both hot headed

They were physically well suited

Have the same well built body

Both of them are protective older brother and sister

Apparently Mai's brother the gentle prince Tokiha Takumi was dating the famous tomboy aka Kira's Sister, Okuzaki Akira

Wouldn't be the scenario will be perfected if Mai and Kira dated?

The teachers and students was feeling a strong breeze of water and fire

BUT curse the word but just as Romeo and Juliet there were unavoidable circumstances both of them are

First: they basically despised one another

Second: They have the most different opinions

Third: They are basically the chalk and cheese type of tandem

Her hair color speaks her personality herself the bright color orange shouts her enthusiastic, bold, happy-go-lucky personality while his hair color forest green/dark green almost black speaks emptiness…

Last but not the least they were both watching for each other because the last time Kira tried to warn Takumi, Mai freaked out and that's when the chaos started the young couple could only proceed to their escapee

"How the hell my answer is irritating do you even understand love?" Mai with a great deal of disgust and boldness to say whatever comes to her mind.

"I am just stating my opinion which is aloud in this class" he answered back getting ready for a debate

Gai sensei's eyes sparkles in delight while their classmates were betting what will happen.

Mai stood up clearing her throat "We do have the right to state our opinions but I'm afraid spamming isn't included" she said smartly

Kira's brows wrinkled 'Stubborn woman' he thought.

He stand up facing her "Who said I am spamming?"

She raised an eyebrow "Care to elaborate more?"

Kira's face turned more serious "Love is living for someone you love not dying!"

Mai rolled her eyes much to he's annoyance "Are you not listening! Romeo didn't know that Juliet is still alive and playing dead because the nurse died and failed to inform Romeo!"

"If Romeo thought things thoroughly he wouldn't drink the poison because he will think that Juliet wouldn't like that and if he didn't drink the poison. The story of them would be happy ending"

All of their classmates jaw dropped their class is splitted in to two almost all of the boys went to Kira's side the same with the girls in Mai's side

"That's the sense of the story loving someone unconditionally that you could actually die for them" Mai said raising her voice while the girls could only shake their head

"You know all of it makes sense now" Kira said

Mai smiled in victory thinking that she won

"Romeo and Juliet is a crap" Mai's smile turned in to a deep frown

"How could you fall in love with someone you just saw in a couple of minutes?" Kira busted out

"It's called love at first sight!" she choked

Kira rolled his eyes "Love at first sight is not true it's just because of Romeo's stubbornness if he didn't cross the line and went to the Capulet's he's bestfriend wouldn't die and their still alive"

"Hey are you mocking my brother?" feeling a great deal of the twist of the situation how the hell did their argument about at the ending part of the play turned out to that part of story?

"Why? So the feeling finally got to you that like Romeo and Juliet they shouldn't be together!"

Mai's eyes widen "You're unbelievable!"

"It's true if the brother of yours never went to OUR garden to water those damn roses he wouldn't meet my sister!" he shouted

Murmurs could be heard others jaw dropped so this is interesting the story between how Tokiha Takumi and Okuzaki Akira met, the couple who finally got outside the closet revealing their secret relationship.

"You know what Akira-chan must be asking God why he gave a brother like you!" she hissed

Kira seems to be offended by what she said and gritted his teeth harder

"Why the hell they shouldn't be together because the last time I check you're the only one who is against it"

"You really want to know?" he challenged

Now the topic is changed from another couple which is the infamous Tokiha Takumi and Okuzaki Akira

"What?" she barked

"Your brother can't protect my sister!"

Now Mai is really really really angry that her eyes were really red and her fists are shaking wanting to pound a certain green haired boy in front of him

But when she remembered a certain words from her brother she stopped talking and her pissed expression went blank

"So Takumi you two already did 'it'" Mai asked with a mischievous look on his face

"Mai nee-chan could you ask Juumonji nii-chan if he could teach me street fighting?" he asked as if he didn't heard Mai's another embarrassing questions

Mai's mischievous look vanished and nodded anyway "Of course I could ask Juumonji-san but why all of the sudden?"

Takumi sigh

"Is there someone bullying you?" Mai asked without a hint of worry in her eyes who would dare to bully the prince

Takumi was somewhat uneasy about the question but answered it anyway

"No one is bullying me everybody is nice to me but I watched Akira in her kendo practice" Mai raised an eyebrow but urged him to continue.

"I am the boy so I should be stronger than her and have the ability to protect her" Takumi said while blushing.

Takumi sounded so sincere that Mai bursts in tears of joy

* * *

><p>"You can insult and step on other's perception as long as you wish but you are stepping on my brother which I cannot tolerate any longer!"<p>

"I don't give a fuck" Kira replied in a monotone voice

"And your wrong Takumi have the ability to protect Akira-chan he's been taking different lessons last five months he is even going to the gym with me and carrying weights"

"KYAAAA! That's why he's been more handsome than ever!" a random girl shouted  
>"AHHH" *fainted*<br>"I want to touch his breast!"

Mai and Kira rolled their eyes for this

"Me and my sister being a kunoichi and a shinobi our clan won't allow us to marry and choose our lifetime partners" Kira said seriously

Murmurs could be heard Gai sensei's 'youthful curses'

Mai's eyes widen in shock "It can't be like that!"  
>"Yes it can, it have always been like that. Do you really think all things in the world is about falling in love, being beautiful?" he asked Mai didn't answer "About rainbows, flowers, butterflies?" he continued bitterly.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai didn't answer and remained silent she doesn't care anymore about Romeo and Juliet WHICH is their original topic or if they think that Kira won she no longer care she was thinking of her brother<p>

Normal teacher would put end to this kind of debate but Gai sensei simply cried because of joy and enthusiasm of the class.

"Well done Mai and Kira" he said while pulling the two into a tight bear hug, if you are one of the students sitting in second to fourth row you could see Mai and Kira glaring at each other

The said couple was fidgeting "Takumi I'm sure Kira nii-chan would be angry at me he may even hurt me if he knows"

Takumi held her hand and squeezed it tightly "I am willing to take responsibility of what happened"

The couple looks at each other tenderly willing to share a kiss in a public place when a fake cough interrupted them.

The couple looked towards the direction seeing their older siblings  
>If looks could kill Kira could've killed Takumi, while Mai forgot her argument with Kira because she was blown by the sweetness that the couple was about to show<p>

"Aiyo, why do you have to interrupt them!"

* * *

><p>"Didn't you see what your brother is trying to do?"<p>

"What's wrong in what **they** are trying to do?" Mai shot back "They are a couple and it's normal to do things such as that"

Kira grew silent but found a new resolve "They are in a public place others might think my sister is cheap"

"Why do you have to be so negative about everything around you?" She rolled her eyes but smiled again when her head turned back to the couple.

Mai and Kira finally settled to their sits after several seconds the waitress got to their table to get their orders

Takumi ordered a cheeseburger and a coke, Akira doesn't have the mood to choose and she's not that hungry anyway so she ordered what Takumi ordered. Mai ordered a lasagne and a mango juice while Kira ordered a pizza and asked for water.

* * *

><p>While eating Kira started the conversation he was the quiet type but he didn't like the awkward silence between them<br>"So what's the occasion? Why ask us out?"

Akira and Takumi look at each other as if they are talking

"When the two of us were out the other day we run to father"

Kira's eyes flew wide  
>"Wh- what happened?" he stuttered<p>

Even Mai was quite shock

"When he asked me who is Takumi, I said he is my boyfriend. Father just went ballistic" Akira explained

Kira smirked 'So he still cares' he thought

"The conversation got pretty heated" Takumi spoke up

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

"So what is we are dating" Akira challenged tightening the hold of his hand  
>"Kunoichis doesn't suppose to be a whore! You should be keen on what relationship you are making with" his father replied<p>

Tears were threatening to fall down her cheeks

"So you still care huh! After you kick Kira nii and I out of the house! So you know how broken and sad Kira-nii was when you kicked us out! He look up to you he spent his years trying to satisfy you yet you could've handle mother's death so vent out your anger to us!"

Mr. Hirozawa's eyes grew dark he lifted his hand attempting to slap Akira hard on the cheek when Takumi blocked his arm

"Don't hurt her" Takumi knew he shouldn't meddle on family's affair but he can't let Akira got hurt

Akira reached her boiling point now that Takumi is involved

"If your afraid that I'll mess up your perfect name I'll just get married to Takumi as soon as possible so that you can keep that name to yourself" she said raising her voice

She snatched Takumi's hand and went away

**Flashback END**

* * *

><p>Akira and Takumi pulled a necklace to their shirts and there to the necklace was a simple gold ring with their names engraved<p>

"We were married" they chorused

Kira and Mai was lost in words

After a minute Kira and Mai shouted like mad

"This calls for a celebration!" Mai said cheerfully she was already in her party mode

Kira was not in the mood for a party so he went home ahead of them. Mai and the newlywed lovers were in the grocery.

* * *

><p>"So you finally know how to cook" a deep voice spoke, a voice that he hadn't heard for a long time.<p>

He turned his head like his neck was going to break. Right then and there he saw their father eating the leftover curry in the table

"What are you doing here" Kira demanded

"What's this picture doing under your pillow?" he asked back showing him the picture

It is their family picture it is the better days when their mother was still alive.

"None of your business, give that to me" he tried to snatch the photo back but his father avoided his hand effortlessly

"I'm sorry Kira I'm a big failure to you and to Akira" he said. That made Kira silent trying to absorb what he just said "That made things better thank you" he said sarcastically

"I..I love you but I am afraid. Go back to our house I promise to be a father to you two again things that I should have done years ago I pro-" Kira didn't let him speak anymore he just pulled his father to a hug

* * *

><p>After they finished crying and talking<p>

"Hey do you know that Akira has a boyfriend?" his father started the conversation no one will take her little girl now that he's here

"Not anymore they just got married after you and Akira met on the streets" he explained dryly

Hirozawa's eyes flew wide and dark he remained calm but who know how long will he hold it?

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>**


	9. Lesson learned

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Lesson learned

**Summary**: Takumi found an interesting way to wake Akira up

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Word Count**: 462

**Story no**.: 9

Takumi nearly jumped off the bed when he heard his alarm clock, his eyes flew open his arm automatically reached out to bedside table to turn off the alarm and maybe to sleep a few more minutes.

He pushed the button but then the annoying sound can still be heard

"Must be Akira" he groaned and jumped off the bed to go to Akira's side.

When he reached her side the first thing he did was turn off her alarm he was about to scold Akira when he saw her sleeping so peacefully and her clothes not properly placed

He gulped and turned back it is not right to stare at that state

**'But you're her boyfriend'** his mind reasoned

_It's still not right _

__

**'Is that what you really think?' **

_Of course!_

**You don't sound convincing! **

_Shut up! _

**Why are you thinking about Akira's legs and her cleavage that is showing **his inner pointed out 

_You're the one that is thinking that not me! _

**Okay, okay I'll stop before you go nuts but remember Takumi I am you **

Takumi shook his head forcing his thoughts to go away 

"Akira wake up!" he said again raising his voice

He repeated that again this time nudging without looking looks like it's working. She is moaning he should be happy that she is finally waking up but he is sweating her moans were making him aroused like he is going to explode

Takumi decided that she should wake up faster, he shook he harder but stopped when he touched something soft he knows what it is and stopped.

He blushed, she stopped moaning. He cursed silently and blushed so hard.

How in the hell she was sleeping peacefully while he was being helplessly seduced?

Damn that self control if he do something off handed it is not his fault today Takumi will make Akira regret herself for being a sleepyhead and careless

He approached her bed 0_0

Takumi will make sure she will wake up, he traced her legs sending chills to her body. She groaned showing her discomfort.

Good it is working he jumped at the top of her kissing her neck making a mark

Akira's eyes flew open

"Ta- Takumi what are you doing!" she choked

Takumi stopped "You sleepy head I am punishing you. You sacrificed my minutes of sleeping because you don't reach your alarm when I got here you seduced me" he said slyly

"Seducing you!" 

"Yes, you are showing your legs and show an amount of your cleavage" with that he continue to ravish his girlfriend.

Akira is panting hard "Lesson learned?" Takumi asked. She nodded she will definitely wake up early.

Now face the problem how the hell will she hide hickeys that he made especially when it's summer!

**END**


	10. What the hell!

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: What the hell!

**Summary**: Akira is going nuts because of Takumi's behaviour but she will not going to let him to have his way she's going to force him to taste his own medicine 

**Genre**: Romance/Comedy

**Word Count**: 1,275

**Story no**.: 10

**Note:** Really sorry for not updating. I am really really busy that I can barely sleep but I'll make it up

"Takumi time for your medicine" Akira reminded him

"Later" he said trying to run

"Oh no you don't!" she stopped him before he could get into the door

"Why are you avoiding to drink your medicine the doctor said we should not let our guard down"

"But I am clearly healthy now so no need to waste your money in buying medicine and I tend to get sleepy when drinking medicine" Takumi reasoned out

"It's my choice to buy you some so drink for me" Akira pleaded

Takumi pretended not to hear her plead and went out.

Akira closed her eyes after hearing the creak of the door they were always fighting because of that damn medicine why?

Why he can't understand that she could never lose him again?

She slept in the couch nearly in tears.

-

It was dark when Takumi got home he just vent his frustration in the game they are playing. Why can't Akira understand that he was no longer a child that she was supposed to protect?

They were already eighteen years old. Still living in the same house heck he has a better build now. He ws with the kendo club now. He was supposed to protect her.

When Takumi entered their apartment he opened the lights. It was cold so he closed the windows that's when he saw Akira flatly asleep in the couch still in her mini shorts and baby blue tank top.

"It was so cold in here and yet you are here asleep without even a blanket did you even eat since I was gone?" he whispered

He carried her slowly in to his arms he tsked when he felt her ribs 'She got skinny' he thought and like a vulnerable Chinese doll Akira was carried with carefully.

The apartment was enough for both of them their rooms were across each other's when he reached her room Takumi tucked her in.

"Good night Akira" and he kissed her cheeks

The next day Takumi was preparing breakfast and it was her favourite scrambled egg with cheese, newly cook fried rice, toasted bread, crispy ham and super cold coke even though he was insisting that it was not healthy especially in the morning but he was going to spoil her for now.

Takumi can't wait for her so he proceeded to her room only for him to find her still soundly sleeping he smiled and decided to wait for a while but something caught his attention

Akira was super red she looks sick. He touched her forehead it was so hot.

Takumi panicked he quickly get a cold compressor, water, medicine and towel and some food.

When he opened Akira's door he tried to calm down by slowing his action because he might break something if he didn't calm down.

He was wiping her face when she woke up

"What the hell are you doing?" Akira asked bewildered

"I am wiping you so your temperature will cool down" he explained not stopping what he is doing.

"I am fine" she reassured

"No you're not. Your clearly sick"

Akira stopped speaking and an evil plan suddenly entered her corrupted mind

"Ne Takumi-kun" she said sweetly

Takumi blinked did she just use a sweet voice

"I am going to eat ice cream with Mikoto now she's going to-

Akira didn't even finished her sentence

"No cancel that you are very very sick"

'So this is a challenge huh' Akira thought

Her sweet smile were change into a frown "Takumi do you know your exaggerating"

Takumi didn't even listen and tried to feed her

"Eat" he ordered

"No" she replied flatly

"Eat so you can eat your medicine"

"I don't want to drink medicine"

Takumi didn't even think twice to let her know what he felt when she feed him his medicine with her mouth

He stuffed the medicine and water into his mouth and pressed his lips into hers she knows what he is trying to do so she tried to push him away but Takumi only pressed her back into the bed harder

Akira tightened her lips she will have him taste his own medicine the water in Takumi's mouth is flowing into their necks good thing the medicine didn't dissolve.

He massages her lower lip for her to open her mouth

Why in the world this scene is getting hotter?

Akira finally gives up and let him enter courtesy of his tongue and saliva she finally swallowed the medicine but that doesn't mean the action with stop

Akira pressed her chest into his Takumi was so carried away with her taste.

She countered attack him and pushed him off the bed and growled in pain she grab some things and ran into the door

Takumi was pissed how could he let himself be carried away now he gets it

He ignored the pain and ran after her he knew she will be in the ice cream shop where Mikoto is now working as a part timer

When he got there he saw Mikoto tidying the table

"Mikoto-san where is Akira?" Takumi said trying to catch his breath

"Akira just ran when she saw you" Mikoto answered after she ate Akira's leftovers

"Which direction did she ran into?"

"Right"

"Thank you!" with that he's gone

Takumi ran and ran she could have gone far even if she's fast because they jog together and she's sick too

He saw an old man in a newspaper stand it looks like he's been there all this time so he asked him

"Excuse me did you see a girl who is about this height she has a purple eyes and forest green hair"

The old man shook his head "I have been here since morning I didn't see a girl like that in fact no one had been here for the past hour"

Takumi ran back to the store and saw Mikoto eating "Which direction did she really went she's sick and I have to bring her home something might happen to her"

"Oh sorry Akira-chan really went left she said you were playing hide and seek here let me give you free coupons to make it up to you"

Takumi thanked Mikoto after he put the coupons unto his pocket and he make a move

There he saw Akira in to the bench out of the cold. If legs could turn into wheels Takumi's probably turned he checked her temperature her cold got worse

So he carried her home

-

It was already morning Akira was awaken by the harsh rays of sunlight and he felt Takumi holding her hand.

She smiled when she tried to remove his hand he instantly opened his eyes

Takumi pinched her nose "You naughty child"

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to feel how I felt when you refuse to drink your medicine" she explained

"Sorry, Akira I want you to stop worrying about me I am healthy now I am the boy here so I am the one who should be taking care of you"

Akira sniggered "Hey! Are you saying that you're superior to me? Are you joking"

"When you were unconscious in the bench did you know what could happen to you if I hadn't found you fast?"

"Someone might…." Takumi didn't continue his sentence and bit Akira in to the neck

Akira laughed and laughed "STOP! STOP! STOP! AHAHAHHAHHAH"

Their they were tickling each other

-

3 days later

"ACHOO!"

"What was that superior you are talking about?" Akira asked with a smirk while she was feeding him it turns out that it was his turn to have a cold


	11. The law of nature

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: The law of nature

**Summary**: The time table is one hundred years ago Takumi being a prince who escaped to find her sister Mai who run away with Yuuichi who is a mere farmer but what if he was captured by a pack of ninjas

**Genre**: Angst/Adventure

**Word Count**: 1,227

**Story no**.: 11

'No one is going to stop me from finding my sister. She's practically right but she just can't leave me here I will go with her if I must' Prince Takumi thought. He knew exactly where Yuuichi and Mai went and the reason why they run away.

Their father just betrothed Mai to prince Reito just to settle some issue. It's never right to be like that even if you are a noble, royalty or an ordinary person. Everybody deserves happiness to know how wonderful love is not how you can marry and pretend to love one just to unite a nation that is broken just from the very start.

Takumi disguised as a peasant and snuck some money and clothes with him. He may or may never come back but who cares?

He tied the rope tightly to the bed post and then to his waist. Good thing he insisted to take survival training when he was ten years old so going down to the castle through window was a piece of a cake.

When he reached down the he was greeted by her sister's cat Mikoto. "Meow!" the cat greeted. "Shhh" Takumi said "Don't worry I will take you to Mai- neechan just be quiet or else we will be discovered" he reassured the cat. He lifted the cat up and put her to the bag.

Takumi went to the horse rack to go and pick "Freedom" his horse when he was in his way to horse rack he quickly hid when he saw a guard in front of the door.

He could only sigh but an idea struck him thanks to his sister's mischief.

Thank God he brought a gun he covered his ears and pointed the gun upwards. Takumi counted "1…2…3!" before he shoot the gun. "**BANG!**" the guard instantly panicked when he heard the gun shot and the horse breaking free from their cells.

The horses gone mad just before Freedom gone far Takumi whistled. Freedom stopped for a moment trying to know where the sound is coming from he run towards the forest and there Takumi hugged the horse terrified form "Sorry I have to create a riot we will go to Mai- neechan and your brother Saviour" he explained and quickly rode the horse.

It was nearly dawn so but there's no stopping now the palace must have discovered that he's gone.

When Takumi saw that there is a river he smiled and looked to his horse tenderly. He jumped off and led the horse close enough for him to drink water "Sorry for the trouble Freedom letting you drink water is the least I could do we have a long way to go"

After he could stand up again Takumi heard Mikoto constantly making noises so is Freedom then everything went black.

Takumi felt numb then his eyes widened 'Oh right I was captured'

This is one of the things he will never get used to the kidnapping constantly waking up in another place asking for ransom and then when rescued constantly being pampered like an infant

"You're awake" a girl about his age said with a monotone as if she is used to have this kind of scenario

The girl came from the depths of the shadows on the right corner of his cell. Her hair is green he couldn't tell the shade because of the darkness it was long therefore he understood why it was tied.

She has a pale complexion and magenta eyes which adds to the enigma that is surrounding her. The girl is wearing a mask and a ninja suit.

No wonder they sneaked up to him so easily.

"Hello are you one of the prisoners too?" he asked trying to make a conversation

"No" she answered flatly

"So your one of the guys who captured me then?"

She was caught off guard and looked away

"Regardless of that I am glad because of your company" he said gently engaging the girl be at ease

The girl seemed to be uneasy but regardless what is he doing? Of course she is not one of the prisoners, she is wearing a ninja suit so she must be one of them.

"You know what, I am really tired of this" he said all of a sudden

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked as if he doesn't know the answer

"Because you're the prince" she answered flatly

"Are you after some ransom?"

The girl didn't answer

"I am here to kill you" she whispered

Takumi can't breathe and he can't move from his place he knew his limits

"Why?"

"You are asking why?" the girl shouted suddenly showing a certain emotion

"Yes I am asking, why do ninjas want power, money or even the throne?" he was now angry

"How dare you to say anything when you know nothing! Remember your highness, you only have the throne but that doesn't mean you know a thing. Do you know how many people died from the last war because of your father! We ninjas were killed, forced to abandon our homes because the barons were threatened by our existence because we know the secret pathway to the castle!"

Takumi's eyes widened, realization snuck him. She was right if he was doing nothing it would be better if he just dies. Many things are happening but he doesn't know anything even that war and he is even complaining while the girl in front of him were not older than he is, is joining the war to die

"But my father…, no my master said we must not resist because there would be a fight and bloodshed and we will not attain peace because of that"

"I am sorry" he said

"Why are you captured in the first place? You should be in your palace"

"My sister eloped and I ran from home too, to be with her" he explained

Akira laughed out loud "So the prince and princess have time to fulfil their fairytales. Too bad we ninjas will all die by then"

"Can I do something?" Takumi asked

There was a moment of silence "Let me get out of you here I am ordered by my brother to kill you but my unwell father said it wasn't right"

"Jenkou transportation no jutsu!" Akira shouted

With a smoke they were inside the kingdom with Freedom and his things

"Thank you I will do my best to help you" Takumi said holding her hand

"I will be counting on that" Akira answered although she tried to hide her smile it shows in her eyes

"If you want while I am doing that you could stay here with me in the kingdom" Takumi offered while he held her hand

Akira didn't nudge nor speak

"You betrayed your brother for me so you might be killed if you come back" Takumi is trying to convince her to stay

"They are coming" Akira said and take away her hand from his grip

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked once again

"After what ninjas like me did to you I will surely be killed"

"NO because you will be my fiancée and together we will change things" he slipped

"Thank you but the law of nature will not allow it" Takumi felt a pressure in his back and fell asleep

-  
><strong>END <strong>


	12. Fat

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Fat

**Summary**: Based on Takumi's POV

**Genre**: Comedy/Humor

**Word Count**: 85

**Story no**.: 12

"Ne did something change in you?" I asked

"Why?" she asked

"Are you full?" I asked again

"No why are you asking stupid questions!"

"Maybe I should serve vegetables for a week" I said not thinking that she would be offended

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she asked

"No but your tummy is getting bigger it seems" I observed

She hit me with the magazine she's reading

"Baka of course a pregnant woman's womb would get bigger"

"YOU"RE PREGNANT?" 

Akira nodded with that I fainted

END


	13. All you wanted

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: All you wanted

**Summary**: Based on the song All you wanted by Michelle Branch not totally a songfic. Kudos to my favourite song based on Takumi's POV

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Song fic

**Word Count**: 869

**Story no**.: 13

_**I wanted to be like you  
>I wanted everything…<strong>_

I was only six years old when my classmates started bullying me  
>It's because I have a very bad case of heart disease that's when I met Akira Okuzaki<br>Akira protected me, she's new from my class not only that her class is only two blocks away from my home. Not only she's intelligent but strong too. I adore everything about her 

_**So I tried to be like you  
>And I got swept away…<br>**_

One time I saw her so I packed all my courage to sit beside her she didn't asked me to go away or looked at me she did nothing  
>I broke the silence and spoke "Thank you for saving me the other day"<br>She looked at me without any emotions at all and answered "You already thanked me didn't you?" I looked away embarrassed I could feel her smirk and I smile. "Could you teach me how to fight like that?" her smile faded and turned to a grin "Why would I teach you something like that? So that you could beat them to the pulp?" she asked I blushed "No I wanted to marry you so I wanted to be able to protect you with my own strength" her eyes widened. When I remember those times when were still a child, I find it very amusing. How I can easily tell her my feelings without hesitation unlike now. I could feel that our relationship is full of holes. 

_**I didn't know that it was so cold and  
>you needed someone to show you the way<strong>_

I didn't know myself how I convinced her to train me it just happened. Back then I thought it would be like this forever. Me and her happy but what is happiness? Is she even happy when she's with me? How naïve of me to think of that little did I know there have been always a dark shadow within her I am just too self-centred to see it. I saw that shadow when I witnessed how she was slapped by her father in the school office when we were seven years later when we met. How come I didn't notice? So that's why she didn't some home for Christmas Eve, New Year's, summer vacation etc. _'she was too secretive that why'_ my mind reason but no if I just kept my eyes open I wouldn't be this clueless about her life. How almost all of her life she lived in the dorm. 

_**So I took your hand and  
>we figure out that when the time comes<br>I'll take you away…**_

For the thousandth time I sneaked out and went to her dorm room the security in the dorm isn't tight at all so it was never a challenge but dangerous enough for weaklings like me. When I saw her she looked like a broken doll. "I'm sorry" I whispered hugging her "If only I am more intelligent to see what's really happening but here I am always trying to butt in your business, bothering you" Akira chuckled and tightened the hug "Stupid. I will only tell this once so listen to me I am happy because you …" she paused and gulped forcing herself to finish what she is saying "are always there" I am so happy but that happiness was hastily changed by my worry if only I am strong enough to tell her, have the confidence to tell her that I will make her happy. I will take her away.

_**If you want to I can save you  
>I can take you away from here<strong>_  
><em><strong>So lonely inside so busy out there<br>And  
>All you wanted was somebody who cares…<strong>_

I held her face and caressed it. She smiled and close her eyes I looked at her she must skip her meal again like always she may have an ulcer if that habit of hers continued. I make a move and look at her refrigerator "Ne Akira do you want to go outside accompany me in the market to buy some things?" I hold her hand and squeezed it when we were in the market I didn't let go of her hand "What the hell Takumi they are looking at us" she whispered harshly trying to calm down. I try to play dumb with her so I put up my most innocent expression "What did I do?" she was trying to free her hand but I didn't bulge "What! Let go of me Takumi!" she demanded as quietly as possible. "Let go of what Akira?" I asked slyly. I put my face close to her that our foreheads are touching she was trying to back away but I was still holding her hand so she can't. "If you're asking me to let go of you then think twice because whether you like it or not I'll always be here beside you, always here to care for you and loving you. That shut her up now I know what I really wanted that's why even though I was happy there is something that is missing and last but not the least I know now what Akira wanted.

**END**


	14. Turtlenecks

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Turtlenecks

**Summary**: Akira hates it so much how she have to think how to cover those marks from what they did last night…. 0_0

**Genre**: Romance/Comedy

**Word Count**: 436

**Story no**.: 14

**Note: **Akira and Takumi is already twenty years old in this one shot

"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
>Akira shouted in the bathroom that makes Takumi rush their quickly.<br>"Akira what happened are you hurt?" he asked quickly.  
>Akira was in her bathrobe seems like she will take a bath when something made her shout like hell. She pointed something in her neck<p>

Well obviously she's not hurt  
>"Look what you did Takumi!" Akira gasped<br>"Does it hurt?" he asked wearily  
>desperately trying to cover his grin because of the hickeys he made in his wife's neck<p>

Akira rolled her eyes "Well it doesn't but how the hell will I hide this!"  
>Takumi laughed which makes her blush in embarrassment<br>"Why the heck are you laughing!" she demanded 

"Just why you make hickeys are they that attractive to you?" Akira questioned glaring at her husband.  
>"Yes they are attractive because that's a man's mark to his woman" he said huskily kissing her. Akira didn't kiss back<br>"You know you are my wife now so I don't think you have to mind if someone sees that" he said in a matter of fact tone  
>"Easy for you to say" she remarked<br>"So do you want me to wash you?" Takumi offered  
>"GO OUT!" Akira shouted and pushed Takumi away<br>"Pervert" she hissed quietly when he is already out but smiled

-

They are at the beach and she can't even swim because she can't wear her swim suit why?  
>Because of the hickeys she was now wearing a turtleneck in this blazing sun! <p>

She sigh there is nothing she could do about it. Mai eyed her like she grown two heads "What are you doing here Akira-chan why are you wearing that" she pointed at her turtleneck "Aren't you hot? You might get a heatstroke"

Akira sweat dropped "No I am okay Mai-neechan thank you. Go swim I think I heard Tate calling for you" she invented an alibi. Beside her Nao in her swimsuit if you could call it a swimsuit because it's barely covering anything. Looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Why don't you change in your swimsuit we are the beach you know there are many girls here that could tempt your husband" Akira drink her coke and said nothing "And are you wearing a turtleneck in this summer?" Nao remarked removing her shades.

"Sleeveless turtleneck" she corrected but didn't make a difference  
>Nao understood everything and smiled "looks like your no virgin ninja girl"<br>Akira looks like she is going to faint because she is so red makes her faint when a certain brunette went to her asking her if she was okay. What a day

-

**END**


	15. Never thought

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Never thought

**Summary**: Never did they thought this scenario would happen

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Word Count**: 1,353

**Story no**.: 15

Takumi already have a stable job there is no questioning it he graduated culinary arts in some academy near Fuuka Academy and applied for a scholarship program with 'his' kunoichi of course although they don't know what is their relationship status is

Akira have her own path ever since they met in their freshmen days she already have a talent in arts in many ways when she didn't know what she will get for college she was planning to ditch it but fortunately he managed to persuade her to try fine arts.

That memory only proved that Akira Okuzaki was not confident at all. But Takumi didn't said anything at all instead he encouraged her to join every art contest he could spot.

One time some of her classmates in different classes talked to her warned her not to join in any more contests even accusing her that she was threatening others so she could win.

She never fight the weak ones it was not her character at all or call it a pride and she would never consider her pride bruised just because of some insecure people trying to get her down.

When Akira didn't ever made a fuss about it they planned to injure her hand they would stoop that low as she remarks. Some of them backed out because things were getting far or simply because they were afraid of what will happen besides they don't know anything about Okuzaki Akira. They don't know her at all and that makes things scarier.

"I don't think we should even plan this" Marie warned her friend Cha while the boys kept quiet about it and silently making a sign for them to make a run for it they don't want to be caught in the mess that will happen.

"You know, you really should shut up! If you don't want then go be a loser forever because that's what you are" Cha remarked while the others despite of the nervousness laughed too. Marie run and when Cha and the others can't see her anymore that's when they make their plan

Takumi as a student council is making rounds when he bumped with Marie

They both grunted in pain when she was about to scold the one that she bumped with her eyes widened when she saw Tokiha Takumi the school council president.

Of course Takumi being a gentleman offered her a hand. Marie shook her head she stand up in a hurry then grab the shoulder of the oblivious man in front of him.

"You're close to Okuzaki-san aren't you?" she said hastily. Takumi nodded slowly Marie gulped.

Akira is still in the art room, painting the love of her life it was for his birthday and she's planning to have a surprise party for him. She smiled he had done many things for her and she is going to confess after the party she sigh and continued.

When she heard the window break she stared the stone that caused the window break. She put the brush to the table and wiped her hands to the apron that she is wearing as walked towards the window to check if the culprit is still there when she smelled something.

She looked at the bottle near her, her eyes widened in realization she quickly covered her nose she can feel that she is getting dizzy. She grunted in pain of not breathing long how could she be this stupid letting her guard down!

Her father will only be more angry with her if this continues she make a run getting the painting that she is working with but only to find it gone, she closed her eyes deeply unpleased. She left her tools not that she cared.

When she got outside she saw seven figures with masks is standing not far from where she is standing. Then she saw one of them is holding Takumi's present! She sigh "Hand it over" she demanded flatly "You shouldn't take what isn't yours" she added

She could hear the one who is holding the painting chuckle. 'So she is a girl' Akira thought then someone handed the girl who is holding the present a black paint. Her pupils dilated in anger

How dare them do this to her but she knows better. Then two of the masked figures approached her with a baseball bat. Now she understands, if she fights and struggle the girl will ruin her present. The two figures who is approaching her looks like they are hesitating, more like scared.

Unsure of what they will do. They look at each other and started to hit Akira. She grunted in pain but she didn't show any sign of escape. While the two were beating her she was only looking at the painting that she is having a hard time to make. Because she wanted it to be perfect just like how perfect Takumi is.

Akira is not good in expressing any feelings that's why she paints. She wished that her paintings could turn in to words so that she could make him understand what she really feels about him.

The corridor is long because the art room is a very narrow place that's why the room occupied the third floor to the room's opposite side is the displays.

"AKIRA!" a strong voice echoed through the white corridors. It turns out to be the student council president and the disciplinary committee along with some guards. The two dropped the baseball bats in panic and the others too and started to run for it. The one who is holding the painting dropped the painting and run along with her companions.

The guards and the others chased them. But Takumi scooped Akira in to his arms "You are safe now I am sorry… this happen…" he said in a gentle voice. She is barely conscious but she is trying her best to be awake. "This is not your fault" she answered in a weak voice.

"Why didn't you fight back?" he asked and then he saw the painting and looked at her as if she grown three heads. "Now my surprise is ruined!" she complained. Takumi soon understood everything and carried her bridal style.

In their way there Akira can't help but to speak to him "You saved me…" she said. "Thank you that's why I love you. You always save me even from myself" she said Takumi's eyes widen in surprise. Right there he kissed her like there is no tomorrow unknown to them professors, students and janitors are watching them in disbelief.

His birthday party came although it was not a surprise anymore. They were all happy everyone praised the birthday celebrant because he saved her now girlfriend Okuzaki Akira from the insecure brats from their school.

They were so drunk then the morning came

"Oh my…" Akira's eyes widened in surprise and in disbelief while Takumi can't even comprehend in his mind what just happened last night.

Because of Akira's surprise she forgot to cover her breasts with the sheets she only realized this when Takumi blushed.

They got dressed without muttering a word.

"Akira, do you regret what happened?" Takumi asked not looking in to her eyes. "How could I even regret anything when I barely remember what happened…" They both laughed in her answer but then her face turned serious "But what can I say I love you and I am …. Officially yours now" she blushed as she said that.

Takumi kissed her and they both head for the bed "What are you trying to do?" Akira asked "Well I need to confirm and remember that you are mine" Takumi said huskily.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Akira remarked.

As the newlyweds is in each other's arms dancing a slow dance the bride smiled as she remember those times when she never thought will ever happen in her entire life

Being save by Takumi, sleeping with her boyfriend without the wedlock and marrying the man that he loves with the clan's approval.

**END**


	16. Gloomy Salad Days

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title:** Gloomy salad days

**Summary: **Akira is a mad anorexic? and Takumi is a psychologist who wants to help her. Well everything is never as it seems

**Genre:** hurt/sadness/comfort

**Word Count: **2,512

**Story no.:** 17

"Good morning Akira-sama; its good day, time to wake up!" the orange haired maid enthusiastically greeted her young miss. It's indeed a nice day. The sun is out but the weather is not too hot because of the strong wind. The trees around the mansion is twinkling, brushing of the leaves can be heard which is mysteriously relaxing.

Mai, the orange haired maid opened the heavy forest green curtains so the sunshine could seep in the room. The young miss doesn't seem pleased with it even though she didn't yell or shouted at the maid she knows she can tell because of her frown. Mai almost stepped on the broken glass and plates. So she didn't eat anything again, huh? She thought but didn't say anything though she stared sadly at the green haired girl.

Mai shook her head and smiled. Getting the vacuum cleaner outside of the room and started cleaning. If other maid saw how the room looked they would surely shout but that's how good Mai was at the tender age of 17 she was a regular maid at the Okuzaki mansion that is strangely big but the funny thing is her Akira-sama besides the maid is the only one there.

Mai was trained not to ask anything about the personal lives of her bosses. It's not that she wasn't interested as to why but she wanted to give her young miss a break she didn't have to cry or speak just to let her know that she has gone through enough so she is letting her personal interest aside and wait for Akira to just tell her in time not that she is obligated to tell her maid everything but maybe she is someone that she can talk to.

"You know Akira-sama you know that I am grateful that you approved for me to work and live here because of that I can study and support my brother so I know I am not in the place to tell you this but I am very worried about your wellness so if you need anyone to talk to I am always here" Mai said before putting the last throw pillow in the black sofa. She gave her young miss a one last smile and look before closing the heavy mahogany door at that is located at the end of the hall. The young maid looked around her the mansion was in English style with the marble flooring you could even see your own reflection Mai is so happy that she could manage to clean this mansion not that Akira is actually going out of her room and throwing a party or inviting some friends and go gaga

Mai didn't know if she will be happy that the only room she will have to clean is Akira's room or will be sad for the young miss. She closed her eyes and planned to dust the other rooms before leaving the mansion to meet her younger brother and friends.

-

Takumi is cooking dinner but Mikoto, there cousin insisted to cook because of Nao's tease that she only eats and can do absolutely nothing.

What is the product of letting Mikoto cook?

Half of their apartment is burnt into crisp…

Mai called a cab to go to their apartment when she received a call from her bestfriend Natsuki, she was puzzled. What time is it? Am I late why is she calling? But nether less she picked up "Mai speaking" she said. Natsuki's monotone greeted her "Guess what just happened" The orange haired girl rolled her eyes "Am I late? I'm sorry okay" she said.

The time stopped when Natsuki broke the news. "Are you joking?" she asked angrily. "Mai, Is it my habit to tell you jokes like this?" she countered. "Is Takumi okay? Is anyone hurt?" typical Mai, like a worrisome mother taking care of her children. "Where are you? Can I talk to Takumi?" she requested. Natsuki passed the phone to her brother. "Mai-neechan I'm sorry I didn't know it will turn out like this" the boy started. Mai massaged her temples "No it's okay, how's Mikoto is she hurt?" she asked. She was not angry she could have known better than warning them of Mikoto's capability to be such a problem. "She's okay, were all fine but Mikoto won't stop crying" Takumi confessed. "What should I do nee-chan I'm a psychology and talking her in to it doesn't stop her" he scratched his head in to frustration. "Let me talk to her" Mai said.

Sometimes Takumi can't help but to admire his older sister. He's a psychology for Christ's sake and he couldn't even have a decent conversation with their cousin Mikoto let alone make her stop wailing like a child.

"Really Mai?"  
>He couldn't hear what Mai is saying but that's all it took to make her stop.<p>

Mai got back at the mansion she just hope that the young miss would let her to have her leave she got to find a new apartment for her family and settle the mess that have been made.

She breathed in and breathed out gaining her courage to ask. "All you have to do is ask" she cheered herself. She is shaking but knocked nether less she knows she will never get an answer. The maid saw her young miss is looking outside of the window it is truly a fine day. "Akira-sama I-" it is hard but she have to try. Akira looked at her maid in the corner of her eyes "What?" she asked quietly. Mai closed her eyes "I would like to take a leave there's an emergency" she said it fast but understandable. That statement stoke the interest of the green haired girl her maid looked nervous is it that bad? She asked herself "What happened?"

"Well our apartment got burned" she said hoping that the young miss would understand "I would like to find a new shelter for them in the meantime" Mai explained.

"Let them in here" Mai blinked at what she heard. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that" I must be hearing things she thought. "I need you here and this house is too big for me anyway I might need new servants so let them live here I wanted my roses to taken care of and I know that one servant isn't enough" the young miss explained.

Mai is loss of words "Thank you Akira-sama! We won't let you down"

Nao looked at the address that her cousin gave her. She rolled her eyes and called Mai again. "Hello, are you sure that the address you gave me is right?"  
>"Why are you lost?"<br>"I think so…" she said unsure because all she see is a big mansion. There's no way it's the house that her cousin is talking about, it must be a small buffalo  
>"Okay what do you see?" Mai asked trying not to lose patient<br>"Uhhm a big mansion and tress and-" Mikoto cut her  
>"And a beautiful garden!"<br>"Mai-neechan?" Takumi said unsure that it was her sister that she was seeing inside of a big house rather mansion.  
>"Where?, Where? Where?" Nao and Mikoto asked.<br>Takumi numbly pointed at the gates. They saw the orange haired girl maniacally waving and holding her cellphone.

-

They can't help but to stare at the whole house it is so huge its size is almost big as their school not to mention it's interior is so nice no wonder every weekend when Mai visits them she would always complain that there are people scouting, wanting to film or have a pictorial there.  
>Mai served them tea the smell is so relaxing because she's the only maid there Akira always let Mai took liberties in eating as much as she want not cutting her salary she was lucky indeed with her so called young mistress.<p>

The trio couldn't help but to stare Mai because it's like she owns the house. Finally Mai finished pouring the tea for them. Mai blinked and suddenly laughed. "Why the three of you are so quiet? Are you worried about how hard the job here? Don't worry it's not hard as you think" Nao rolled her eyes. "It's not that we are just shocked" Takumi said. She just smiled and showed them the servant's quarters.

Like Mai said cleaning inside the mansion isn't hard as they thought. Takumi really enjoys tending the flowers giving them special attention he smiled and decided to bring the supplies back then he felt someone's presence that's when he saw the green haired girl. Staring blankly at the flowers he'll always remember that day, hour, minute and second. Her eyes wants to say something then he decided that it's time to meddle. After the chores he volunteered in bringing the food to the their mistress. Honestly they all want to go especially Nao well curiosity kills the cat right? They found Akira so interesting.

But Takumi won he knocked slowly but he heard no response so he opened the door without the permission he found her staring at the moon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Takumi said earning her glance "but the view is more beautiful in the garden" then she looked away. Takumi smiled at her tenderly "I am Takumi Tokiha. Mai's little brother, sorry for inviting myself inside your room and thank you for letting us live here Akira-sama" he said politely while preparing the food in the table. "You don't have to thank me besides you did a great job in tending the roses"

Takumi smiled "I am finished in preparing your food I will be leaving then" he leaves the room then surprised to see Mai, Mikoto and Nao standing outside the door. Then they resumed in eating dinner "What did you say to her?" Mai asked Takumi. "It's so great that you converse with her even if it is a short one" she was so proud with her brother normally Akira would not welcome a stranger easily nor talk to them.  
>"I think Takumi seduced the young mistress!" Nao suggested. Takumi and Mai went red "What seduced means?" Mikoto asked "Can you eat it?" Mai being ballistic as ever covered the clueless child's ears. "Mou! Can you stop saying things like that Nao!" she scolded her friend but she just laughed it off. "Why Akira-sama is alone in this big house? Where is her relative? And why does she lock herself inside her room?" Takumi asked.<p>

Mai scratched her head she doesn't know how to answer those question "I don't know why she's alone but I think she has eating disorders she doesn't eat much and she one time I saw her forcing herself to vomit" They suddenly felt a pang of sadness for their mistress it's not like she's a bad girl but it's like her parents or even her blood relatives abandoned her there is nothing they could do so they just dropped the topic.

-

After two weeks of stay at the mansion they grow accustomed to it. Since Mikoto loves running her job is to sweep the floors, Takumi's job is in the garden, Nao's job to wash clothes, bed sheets, clovers etc. While Mai supervise them, to dust the furniture or ran errands like paying the bills and cooking for them

One time they all have to go out because it is Natsuki's birthday. Takumi volunteered in looking after the house. Takumi decided to cook and bake for their mistress maybe applying what he is learning about psychology. He smelled and took care of the tea. He knocked knowing that the mistress will not answer he invited himself in. "I know it's my day off but I decided to spend my time here with you if you don't mind" he informed her cheerfully. Seeing that she has no reaction at what he is saying he carried her bridal style and run. Takumi could see the panic "What are you doing! Let me down this instant!"

"Not after you see the garden" She felt chills when her feet touched the grass. Akira saw the cake and the tea on the garden table "You planned this" Takumi lead her sit "I know that you should fire me but we are all concerned about your wellness you've been getting thinner and thinner more lifeless each day" He poured the tea. "Do you throw up regularly" Takumi asked. He's going to help her whether she likes it or not. "Are you a psychiatrist who is hired to help me?" Takumi shook his head "I am understudy for that and I just asked because I wanted to be your friend I know that it wouldn't change anything but maybe it would make you feel better if you could share your pain" Akira couldn't help but to wonder just who is this boy in front of her.

Seeing Akira's not eating anything Takumi took the fork, sliced the cake then offered a bite. "I can eat by myself" Akira started eating the cake Takumi just smiled and watched her eating the cake. Their eyes met Takumi blushed and started to eat as well. After that Akira started to walk "Akira-sama" Takumi shouted and chased after her. He quickly removed his slippers and sweater for her mistress to wear. They walked silently until the night came. They stared at it "You always stare at the moon and yet your eyes are so sad whenever you are staring at it if …" Takumi hesitated in continuing. "I… I wanted to remove the moon from your sight so that you will not be sad anymore, maybe you'll smile" Akira looked at Takumi shocked. "but I know it's just a wishful thinking the truth is I wish I could make you smile, make you feel better" Akira closed her eyes "I don't deserve to be happy I let them die. My parents were killed in front of me but still I did nothing but do as they said. I hide inside the closet" Takumi held her hand "You know they must be suffering, your parents!" his voice is cold.

"You shouldn't blame yourself of course they will save you because they love you! But what are you doing? Your making yourself miserable! You think everything will be better? They are not coming back but you should repay them by showing that they made the right decision!" he snapped it was because their parents died too. "Ever since I was young I had a weak heart. My operation is too expensive let alone my medicines but my father didn't gave up he associated with the loan sharks then got killed" he closed his eyes in the memory.

"You are not alone… You're never alone. At least not anymore because I will always be bugging you, we I mean" he said. "Sorry for my outburst I shouldn't have shouted at you Akira-sama. It just made me angry what you are doing at yourself" Akira leaned at his shoulder but didn't say anything.

**END**

NOTE: Sorry it's kind of boring I am having a writer's block


	17. Red Riding Hood

**100 One Shot challenge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title:** Red Riding Hood

**Summary:** Werewolves are lurking around at night killing people.  
>Takumi's village is in the toast.<br>He will discover something that will save the village and give color to his life.

**Genre:** Parody/Adventure/Dark/Romance

**Word Count: **4,359

**Story no.:** 18

**NOTE:** I know it's a bad summary. I'm really crazy it's quite long. It's rated M by the way

* * *

><p>I don't know exactly what drove me to this point. Maybe the fact that I don't have any family member left "I'm sorry" said the little girl who bumped in to me. I just smiled and watched her retreating form, catching up to her parents. The people in my village are panicking again because it's nearly night time. In my way home I saw the pack of soldiers injured because of the werewolves that have been lurking around at night killing people. So it's strictly forbidden for us to go out at night. But our people are such proud persons they refuse to be held by anyone. They can't take the fact that werewolves are more powerful than humans or maybe they just can't take the thought of their family as the next meal of those werewolves.<p>

According to Shiho that is the daughter of our leader long ago werewolves never bothered us before. Werewolves and the people in our village catch food without bothering each other they don't attack us too even at night. They let us do our deeds. Truth to be told I don't know what of the following ideas will crush us. The fact that werewolves wanted to annihilate us or the fact that because of the fear that the werewolves are doing to my village we are undergoing a famine now, most of our crops are best harvesting at night you get the picture. It's either you'll get food and be killed by werewolves or you stay at home and you starve. There's no best option. We don't expect a nearby village giving us a hand too because they are afraid of the werewolves lurking around. I love reading books I literally live in the book chamber of our leader. No one really likes books here it's just me and viola a job and a home for me. All I have to do is ensure the safety of the books and I can read all I want and they bring me necessities too. But the best thing of all is that I can read all I want. Maybe I really don't like books maybe I am just using them to escape loneliness of being left alone. It's really not my thing telling other people why my parents died or what happened to my sister, truth to be told I'd rather smile when people ask and walk away. My life isn't colorful but not as painful as people think my life is. I closed the novel that I've been reading two days straight it's called The Rainbow Mist. I'm not really sure if it's fiction or not. I don't know what's the matter with me I'm not in the mood, my hunch is telling me that something's going to happen. I don't know what but I just sigh and closed my eyes. I am through thinking of these things. I am tired and I want to sleep it's all that matters. I blew the lamp and drifted to a hopefully long slumber.

I opened my eyes then I realized that it was still dark. I scratched the back of my head scrawling because I woke up so early. I forced myself to close my eyes, to get some more sleep. After a few minutes I gave up and decided to eat my breakfast. Luckily I don't have to cook anymore because I didn't eat my dinner yesterday it would be troublesome to start a fire outside because it's too cold and I don't know why I'm just so tired.

I am having a headache right now because of all the reading. I didn't see the big book and tripped on it making me bump with the bookshelf at my right. I groaned in pain and cursed my luck. When I opened my eyes I blink several times to ensure that what I'm seeing is not an illusion. I found another bookshelf behind the bookshelf I knocked down. It was relatively small compared to the others but my gut is telling me that the information or the book I needed is in this particular shelf. I coughed several times because of the dusts. It felt like I am eyeing a new toy as much as I wanted to read the books quickly as possible my stomach disagrees so I decided to head out first to grab something. I don't care what just something that'll perform its duty and keep me going. This is going to be a hard day. I grabbed the mop and cleaned a little aside from knowing the books it's my work to keep it clean too. I can't wait to find the solution.

The books in the bookshelves are pretty interesting. There's a book of witch crafts, how to kill a witch pretty gruesome or rather very interesting stuffs and random. I don't really how should I feel in this weird stuffs, well I'm strange because I liked reading all day all night but these books are beyond anyone's imagination. As I sigh seeing a book of ways how to make someone fall in love with you. It's pretty creepy if you ask me but I'm sure Shiho would want to get her hands on these kinds of books to make Tate respond to her advances. There was a silver book almost gray if you ask me. Its contents were full of strange drawings of dogs. When something clicked on my mind how could I mistaken werewolves for dogs! I grabbed the silver book that I almost threw to who knows where. I saw pretty gruesome stuffs like how they evolved. It is said that once the vampires are dominating almost all of the countries, tribes and islands because of all the mystical creatures like mermaids, fairies, goblins they were the most bold the ones who have the strong desire of power that's why they took for granted to spread their venoms. Making newborn vampires here and there, they were unstoppable. Then there was a witch she lived for decades. She lived normally in a small town near a rain forest. I am starting to wonder the connection of the said witch and vampires with the werewolves but I intend to know after all I'm a curious one.

Continuing the story the witch fell in love with a traveling poet who like to write about the places he visited. The witch was too fascinated about his stories and how he speaks so she let him stay in her home having him fell for the witch too. The witch was very happy with him in her life so she was willing to sacrifice half of her powers so that he could be immortal like her. But fate wasn't on their side. The witch waited for her lover to come home. It's nearly night time but he's not home yet being very worried she intends to follow him only to find the vampires sucking his life out. The vampires sensing the witch they flew away. The witch couldn't believe what happened they were supposed to spend eternity together but he left her all alone. The witch promised to her lover's dead body that she will have revenge for ruining their happiness. Feeding something for her guard dogs, the dogs who were now werewolves ate the witch's heart. The witch drew her heart out and gave them an equal share for the werewolves to feel her pain. She could still remember the pain because of the memories and love but there's no way the pain will heal and her love will subside because her heart was drawn out. When the night strikes just like the time of the night when her lover was killed the werewolves go berserk killing everyone in sight that is why werewolves are the natural enemies of vampires after all they were made to kill vampires.

I don't know what to feel towards the story that I read and I don't know how these will help our village to stand up once again but why is that the werewolves are attacking our village? Why the werewolves are attacking our village wanting to annihilate us? I must tell this to our leader maybe he could think of something to find the witch. Clearly she's the key to all of this mess. The vampires are almost extinct, they are so rare nowadays. I mean it's just like they do not exist anymore, like a legend.

Our leader was attacked. I am just going to his home when I heard the news. Then I overheard them talking about how we will all die at this point. The bad thoughts and loss of hope was all I could hear from them but how about the ideas, solutions from them yes this village now we need our leader right now but this village needs its people too. I was welcomed warmly by the leader's wife and daughter who was my friend. I stared at our leader's scarred face. I didn't beat around the bush and told the leader what I knew and presented him the book. His unconcerned and dazed face was replaced with hope and determination I smiled because somehow I prided myself that I could give help even just this once that my work and worth in this village was more than being "a guy with the books".

"You are really a smart guy Takumi it's the right choice that I kept you close" our leader patted my head. He grabbed his silver glasses. He stands up and grabbed his robe leading me to his desk. I looked up to him questioningly wondering if I could leave. "All the elders of this village wanted to leave" he started. "They do not believe that this village has any hope. Those old farts are suggesting that we must bait the remaining people here and flee. Right then and there I knew I couldn't trust them anymore that's why you must help me to formulate a plan" I nodded understanding the situation, somehow I'm not really surprised that the elders of this village dare to suggest those things. "Now tell me what you know" I told him the history of the werewolves, the witch and the vampires. He listened and urged me to carry on when I paused he didn't comment he seemed to be thinking something I couldn't decipher but I must have faith on him. He is not the leader for nothing. When I finished telling him all I read from the thick silver book we went quiet for a while. "This witch is the key" it's not a question it's a statement. "I think so too" I agreed "but how do we find this witch? I presume she's really old and weak although she's immortal" I asked.

The leader licked his lips. "I know where the witch was. I must have known from the start that my grandfather's tale was true" I stared at the leader wanting him to tell me more. "Takumi do me a favor, summon Tate here at once" I blinked but didn't say anything.

"Tate do you love this village?" the leader asked keeping his calm but gently face as he talked to his general. "Yes I really do" he asked without blinking. "Do you know what's behind the great wall of the east end of this village?"I looked at the leader too wondering what the connection of the wall is all of a sudden but now that he mentions it I wonder why it's blocked anyway. "Long ago as Takumi read in the book it's a witch's doing that gave birth to werewolves bearing her undying hatred to the vampires. But how could we have missed that the solution is just beyond our walls" My eyes widened couldn't be the witch we are talking about is residing in this very village? "I want you to seduce the witch you may not live anymore but she wouldn't suspect a thing because we are the only village who's being attacked by the werewolves and I suspect she longs for her lover if she found out the similarities…" our leader's mouth tightened because he knew he is asking for something unreasonable. "I understand" Tate said. I closed my eyes why do I have to witness this? Is this guilt that I am feeling? What would Shiho say to me or feel? I know that once Tate was gone she will come to me what will I say to my best friend? "I beg your pardon but can you hear how ridiculous that sounds how could an old witch like her be tricked or seduced?" Two eyes looked at me "No matter how hard someone or powerful without love he/she is sure to fall apart, slowly but surely" I grew quiet because of that maybe it's not the solution that I have been thinking but it does make sense."How could he pretend to be the witch's lover?" I asked wanting this to stop in that instant. "I will give him a red cloak that the witch's lover was known and tools for writing" I didn't let him finish "He would be busted and found out when that happens we couldn't send any others anymore" Tate's eyes looked at me accusingly I looked at him "Do you even like to read or write?" as if answering his question. "I can barely read" he answered timidly. "So what do you suggest?"Our leader asked me and I didn't hesitate to answer

* * *

><p>There wasn't any sense of fear in my voice "I'll go instead of Tate. I read all day and I'm sure the witch would like to hear the adventures I have read just like his lover explored the world. I don't have any family and I'm the perfect give away even though I'm weak and didn't have any fighting skills" The leader didn't say anything "Very well. Tate no one must know about this. Takumi be here before the sun strikes up it's safe you must know the werewolves are not really active when it's not full moon" I nodded and both of us were dismissed.<p>

I wore the red cloak and traveled as fast as I could I get a hard time passing the wall but with the help of Tate and our leader I managed to. I walked finding the little house. I wonder how the witch will kill me but I wouldn't like to regret volunteering for this. As I walked further inside the tropical rainforest the view is becoming more and more beautiful unexposed to anything I am so famished with what I am seeing that I didn't notice the branch and fell flat to my face I heard someone above me I looked up to see who and I saw a small girl just around my age with a green long hair. When she got down, looking at me with a frown "What are you doing in my forest? You don't seem to be a warrior sent here to kill me" I blinked. "Who are you?" I asked politely. The greenette glared at me. I just laughed and introduced myself. "I am Takumi Tokiha I'm a traveling writer. I'm sorry I invaded your forest without your permission" I told her while looking in to her sad magenta eyes. Her expression is unreadable "What is your name?" I asked ignoring her attitude towards me. "Leave here at once when I caught you around again I won't hesitate to kill you" I blinked then she was gone leaving me dazed by her I wonder what a girl like her is doing in this forest. It's dangerous enough for me to be here more likely to a girl like her I wonder where the witch's house is. Two days of exploring the rainforest I came across of a house finally! I dusted my red cloak and gripped on my things for a dead man like me I'm quite eager. My hands are sweating in fear of death; surprisingly it's not like in the stories where the main character which I assume is me goes in to a dark and old house of a witch. I must say the witch has a good taste of keeping everything in shape. The house doesn't look like 5 decades old. At the back of my mind I really can't accept this house as the witch's house maybe it is the house of the green haired girl I encountered two days ago.

I am standing in to the door as if waiting for it to magically open up for me after a few minutes (30 minutes) of convincing myself it's not going to open by itself I knocked. It was a polite knock. Prim, it's not loud or someone like picking up a fight. After waiting again for a several minutes I knocked again. This time a little louder than the first because I noted the witch is old so maybe her hearing is not that strong. I mean what you expect from someone who lived since forever. I kinda lost my patience and invited myself in taking a note that the door wasn't even locked. The next thing happened is totally unexpected. When I entered the premises of the unknown owner of the house but when I scanned the area I could clearly tell by the random bottles and books everywhere just who is the owner of the house is. Clearly it's the witch's so I am having myself mentally ready for anything crazy that'll happen.

Someone suddenly tackled me on the ground. I grunted in pain I could tell that the one who tackled me is a girl by her curves which I could clearly tell because her tiny body is pressed in to mine. "You came back!" she said touching my face. Now I can clearly see her now. It's the green haired girl I met in the forest. "Huh?" is all I could say when she kissed me hard her body grinding in to mine. I am feeling hot and I mean it literally. I could taste the alcohol on her tongue I tried to stop her from kissing me but she's strong and well… I kinda gave up and kissed back. But taking advantage of this girl is wrong especially when she's in the influence of alcohol. I gently pushed her away holding her slender neck. She closed her eyes upon the contact and stared at me with a tender smile. "You really love that red cloak!" she laughed and caressed my cloak gently. "I really hate red but this is the first time I've ever long for something red and that is your cloak" she whispered. The girl continued to touch me like I'm a delicate flower I practically see her cleavage in our position once again I tried to sit up only to be terribly stopped by her.

"Stop this" said I, fighting the urge to give in I'm not even sure if she knows I'm getting turned on. "I'll making you immortal so shut the fuck up! I don't want to be alone anymore…"my eyes widened "You can do that?" I asked. "Of course I am a 500 year old witch what do you expect?"My mouth went dry she's the witch I didn't expect the witch to be like this she seems so innocent and kinda cute if you ask me. I am absolutely attracted to her. Her touches burn in my skin; she touched my ears, eyes, eyelashes etc. and asks me which I decided to answer for her to calm down. She inhaled my scent. "You smell like you…" as she embrace me tight whoever she mistakes me to I suddenly wanted to be him to be hugged like this is all I ever wanted, to be loved. This girl looks so tough but her soft side is to die for I must say. "You know now that I stare at your eyes they were quite different" she said kissing my eyes. "Have they gotten bigger?" I didn't know what to do so I lied as an impulse. "Yes…" saying yes doesn't seem quite right so I knitted an excuse I could think. I stared at her eyes getting lost. I fought harshly with my mind and heart. The mission and the chance for … "What's your name?" I asked quietly looking at her deep magenta orbs.

She hiccupped "You have already forgotten?" she whined sounding really hurt "Akira! it means crystal you are the one who named me because you said being called 'the witch' is inappropriate. Don't you remember?!"My eyes widened and forced a smile."Now! Tell me why your eyes are like that! They changed!" she whined. "They have gotten bigger so that even if there is a mountain or ocean between us I could always see you" I said touching her cheeks. I couldn't tell if she's getting red because she's drunk or she's getting red with me touching her. "Did I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid my eyes upon?" I asked her. She laughed "Yes that's why you named me Akira! Don't you ever disappear on me again I'm so miserable and lonely without you" Akira then touched my ears. "Ne your ears are different. They are bigger and your ear lobes are definitely smaller!" I removed her hands from my ears and transferred it to my face. "I wanted to hear you whenever you cry or when you need my help. Because I would be damned if anything happens to you" I said gently to her. We are at the floor cuddling as we stare at each other I have decided that I want her for myself seeing that she's quite really drunk I took advantage of that. It's my first time wanting something this badly my heart ached by the thought when she snapped out of it she'll kill me or getting back in the village.

"I love you" she whispered to my ear. "It's almost 400 years" I started her attention and eyes are on me now. "I am quite not the same. You're just drunk that's why you don't get it. You don't love me" I said quietly. "Even though my heart was drawn out I could never forget you" she's drawing circles to my chest. "Can you still get your heart back? I'm afraid that you'll never be accustomed of loving me" I asked this may be very well the solution for the village but I know deep inside me I just wanted to be sure that I have a chance. "Are you that afraid? If I go get my heart back our avengers would disappear too" she asked me kissing me once again when I broke the kiss I answered. "I am that afraid of losing you" I could see the resolve on her eyes. "But the vampires must pay for separating us" Is this really true? Is this really happening all of this must be a dream, A good dream "It's all in the past what's important is our love and not the vengeance. After all your gonna make me immortal right?" she smiled and nodded. It was a foolish smile like a kid receiving her very first present. She touched my forehead and held my hand she chanted some spell and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I'm still lying on the floor I feel different then I saw a transmutation circle on my wrists. I heard the werewolves growl. I don't know if it's on pain or what. Sitting up I saw Akira outside my eyes widened I saw her touching the forehead of each werewolves lined up for her. Disappearing in to dusts one by one then I could clearly see that Akira's chest was literally palpitating. After the werewolves disappear completely Akira clutched her chest grunting in pain. I run to her seeing if she's okay she smiled to me and lost consciousness. I carried her inside and tucked her in to her bed. I observed her every movement I lay beside her, after hours and hours of waiting I could see her struggling to open her eyes. She's not drunk anymore so I'm quite nervous. Her hand reached for my nose and pinched it. "You know your nose is kind of different they are not soft anymore and it's kind of aristocrat if you ask me" she said obviously tired. "It's like that so that I could smell you better" I inhaled her sweet scent she hit my forehead playfully. "You are so cheesy! Aren't you embarrassed saying something like that!?" I got on the top of her taking advantage of her due to her weak state she cannot even open her eyes. "Are you okay? What are you feeling?" I asked gently pressing my forehead unto hers. "I feel so tired but my strength should be able to be back by two to three days" I smiled "What did you do anyway?" Instead of answering she grabbed my hands and placed it gently to her heart. I could feel it pumping. I smiled "Thank you" I said. "You know your hands have gotten smooth" she inquired again. "Oh that! I'm just afraid of touching your soft skin with hard hands" I've just got her to stop that by kissing her. When I kissed her I knew I belong here with her. I know it sounds crazy like a love sick novel but I couldn't believe it myself either. You know the feeling when you knew you just have to without a reason at all. She moaned and I felt an adrenaline rush inside me. I'm going crazy, I know it.

"Your lips have gotten thick" she said weakly fighting the urge to fall asleep. "but I like it" she added. It made me smile I wouldn't hesitate anymore. I know what I want and hearing that from her… We both don't want to be alone anymore.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

"My lips are like this so that I could easily make you mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	18. I'm so without you

**100 One Shot challenge!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title:** I'm so without you

**Summary: **What'll you do if you saw your live-in partner with someone else other than you?

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Word Count:** 1,825

**Story no.**: 19

* * *

><p>Ever since I have lost my virginity to Takumi we are spending less and less time with each other. I really hate waking up early but because of Takumi it grew on me. He wakes up early to cook for both of us. I'm a ninja so it's natural that I am a light sleeper even though he tries to be quiet. When I wake up because of Takumi, smelling his cooking can't get me back to sleep. So instead of trying I just quietly sit on the breakfast nook and watch him do some magic. I usually don't take note of what I eat but with him it's different. Every meal with him makes me happy every meal he cooks for me is exquisite. It's one of the few things in the world that makes me happy<p>

That's why even though others were reluctant of letting us live together I just brush them off. I was surprised by myself when I asked Takumi that I wanted him to live with me. I am not a boy so obviously I can no longer stay to the boy's dormitory with Takumi. I can't stay to the girl's dormitory just seeing me in a girl's uniform makes the girls either squeal or glare at me. So my father was kind enough to provide me an apartment. We are staying in different rooms but still I still think this set up was indecent and what would my father think of me? But in the last four months I was happy. I don't regret losing my virginity to him and sacrificing my crazy sense of decency just to be with him.

I am currently staring at the food he left on the table. Four days ago he bought a microwave oven because he knows I hated eating a cold food. I glared at the microwave oven just because we have a microwave oven doesn't mean he can go out early in the morning and I'll see him at school which we can barely talk at all because of the work we had to do and the odd looks when we are together totally don't help. When we are going home he has to take part time jobs so we practically can't spend some time together. I know I'm being so needy of him, I don't even know what to do when I'm being like this. The breakfast is as usual delicious but it lacks something. It was his damn fault that I'm being lonely. Back then I don't even feel a thing with me eating alone but now I… I bit my lips and closed my eyes firmly. There's only one way I can let out the heavy baggage off my chest…

I went out just me alone. Takumi's even worse when the weekend comes he just totally disappears. For the first time in my life I feel so alone than ever. I just took pride of myself for concealing those feelings whenever we saw each other at school… I asked him to live with me to spend some time with me not to be my housekeeper! Back then I spend my time training and studying but I don't feel sad or lonely. Maybe when you taste happiness you just couldn't get back eating sadness again. I shook my head I'm Okuzaki Akira and loneliness won't beat me even if I love him I refuse to be pathetic. I have decided that I'm having fun! I smiled to myself now I just have to dress up because I'm watching movies although I don't see the sense of dressing beautifully only to seat and watch in a dark place where no one could see you, well in the drama Takumi and I used to watch whenever the main character is sad she dresses up and go shopping and watch movie. Shopping is totally out of the question for me, it's just not my thing. I have the money and the stamina but I just tend to spend more than I can bargain for in short I'm not a good handler of money so I leave the shopping to Takumi.

WAIT!  
>WAIT!<br>WAIT!

Why is he doing in my mind again? Didn't I decide to have a day off of thinking about him? It's not like he's doing it deliberately to bother me or for me to feel neglected. I'll just sit still and wait like a medieval wife. I can feel several eyes on me as I am walking the old me would probably glare at all the eyes that are looking but I have decided that I would just ignore them like what Takumi says and just take the compliment of them checking me out. I'll imagine that I'm a runaway model. I smiled it seems to be effective because boys are totally smiling at me and the girls are backing off. I bit my lip and wished that Takumi could see me right now. I don't really care about how people check me out but it would really matter if it was Takumi checking me out and compliment my physically instead of always complimenting my strength sometimes I wonder if he really see me as a woman not just a duo of MIB, partners in crime or a buddy. Well he said I'm beautiful once, the night he saw me naked as we are getting to it…

I blushed remembering that night but it doesn't count! I'm the first girl he saw naked minus his sister Mai… I shook my head so hard that I actually think that I'm lucky that neck didn't break I smiled as I bought my tickets. I am watching two movies today! Because I can't choose between Percy Jackson 2 and Iron Man 3, actually it's a good idea of watching a movie by myself like the old times because honestly I can't understand the movie that I'm watching when I'm with Takumi I wonder why couples love watching movies when obviously in my opinion you if you're so in love with your partner it's really hard to concentrate in something. Maybe it's just an excuse just to be alone in the dark and do things…

NO! NO! NO! You are not a pervert Okuzaki Akira! Okay this is not working I sigh and watched the movie I am looking forward to and now being bore to death. I really need a sparring partner soon maybe having some bruise will keep my head straight. As I am walking to the mall hoping to tire myself out I didn't notice that I am in the men section already well old habits die hard but on the second thought maybe I could buy Takumi something like a thoughtful girlfriend I smiled as I browse, honestly I don't know what to buy in the end I just piled the cart with items that I am unsure of buying all of this will certainly gain me some earful from Takumi for being wasteful so I sorted out the things that he will like and I think that suits him. Then something caught my eye he's on a suit but he looks like Takumi well something's wrong with my eyes but it's really him so I'm coming closer to ask why he's here instead of being on his "job" like he said when a girl with a long black hair appear handing him a necktie. My eyes suddenly ache and I could feel the veins on my head popping out slowly. I clenched my fists and decided to confront them or him.

"Takumi" I called him he looks pretty shock and judging by the reaction of the girl she knows I'm the girlfriend and she's the slut! I can't bring myself to scold him or even shot a glare at the girl instead my eyes are on his eyes. "You know you've been distant lately but I tried to understand because I understand its work but this?" I was livid it feels like my brain is a plastic being shrunk because of the heat of things. I began to walk away with the tears in my eyes, I feel so stupid even if I didn't cry right now I feel so pathetic so might as well let some emotions out and it's not like I could control it. "Wait!" Takumi shouted running after me. I'm quite slow if I'm in my normal attire I could easily outrun him but I'm wearing a dress and a heels for Pete's sake! I didn't pay attention and fell down. Takumi quickly reached a hand to help me up and ask if I'm okay. I'm so humiliated I don't really have to look to see that I look awful and being the center of attention like a circus freak. "Akira listen!" I pushed him hard

"You don't love me at all!" I shouted, I know I'm being scandalous but I just have to tell him what. "Listen it's not what you think! I love you" he said his voice is gentle it was clear he is trying to calm me down which makes me more angry because he think he can handle me just fine. "Why Takumi? I didn't ask you to cook for me, to bear with me! But you still did it! Now do you know how I feel everytime I eat alone? Because I actually think you are working. For the first time in my life I try to be considerate and this is how it is?" it's a rhetorical question he didn't bother to speak up he just stared at me crying my eyes out. The people circled around us like we are doing some show but neither of us cared. "I feel so alone without you I know I'm being needy but-" he didn't let me finish instead he pulled out a ring. "Me too so marry me" I was so shocked to react. "I feel so guilty that I took your chastity that's why I've been distancing myself for awhile until I can marry you and take responsibility of what happened and I don't want anyone to say anything about us living together so I'm planning proposing to you but it seems like you are so eager" I smiled and said yes immediately, throwing myself to him and kissing him. The people around us cheered.

The morning came the night we went home was hazy. When we got home we attacked each other right away obviously missing each other so much the difference is I have a ring on my finger now. We woke up and smiled at each other we decided to eat breakfast when Takumi yelped in shock. "Akira" he said knowingly "Did you did that to the innocent microwave oven?" I smiled guiltily staring at the microwave oven at the floor feeling pity for the microwave receiving my wrath. Oh well

* * *

><p>END<p> 


	19. Dear dad

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: Dear dad…

**Summary: **Akira for the first time opened up to her father. Some little secrets aren't little at all.

**Genre: **Family/Tragedy/Humor/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count: **1,990

**Story no.: **20

* * *

><p>I'm currently at my office waiting for the word from the another village if the mission goes wrong it could cause ninja wars and being the man that I am, I don't want war anymore. I lost the one I love at the last war caused by the stubborn pride of my father at that time I was only a mere ninja I wouldn't thought I would be the head of the clan after all I am the third child of the family but they said that the war gave me a shot. I've never wanted all the glory I wanted my wife alive. So I'll do everything just to avoid the war breaking out and that is through an assassination mission. I sent Akira there, she's a big girl she can handle herself enough. She's the best and I trust her. I know the fact she might not come back alive. I just didn't think enough what I would do if she died on that mission…<p>

The word came out and the key players who wanted war are dead. I was relieved but not happy… I waited for the news to carry on. I waited for them to tell me about Akira.

"Okuzaki is currently missing. Orochi and her are fighting near the cliff, Okuzaki gave Orochi a final blow to the heart which let him meet his end but then her wounds are deep… she fainted and fell unto the cliff"

I don't know what to feel "How many days have you been searching?" I asked I shouldn't be surprised she's dead I told myself but I can feel my heart pumping faster and faster. "About a month the elders doesn't want to alert you about the news because they don't want you to know about Okuzaki's disappearance. They would not want to upset you" I could see that my men were reading my face I didn't waver. I didn't cry, shouted not frown. I just look at them. "But don't worry Hirozawa-sama we will continue our rescue search with more men" They all look at me clearly sorry about what happened. They didn't dare to say to me that Akira's dead but I know. I'm sure Akira won't want any special treatments even at the last moment.

"It's been one month already organize the funeral tomorrow. She's gone. I'll declare her KIA (killed-in-action)" I said casually as if I am asking for a tea. As the leader of the clan I must not show any fixation even if it's my own daughter. Ninjas die all the time. Sacrifice is a must for the greater good. "You are now dismissed" they all looked dazed; it seems like they are all unwilling to declare Akira a KIA. If she knows about this she will be pleased that the clan is recognizing her and they all think she's a loss. I think so too but no one will know. I took a sip of my sake and watch them all leave all dazed by my decision.

The funeral was formal. She was buried beside her mother. The elders after the funeral decided to have a talk with me asking me to find a wife and bear a new heir. I am not in the mood to speak with them so I said I would think about it, if that will shut them up.

My only daughter is gone. I don't know how to react. It's been days since the funeral and the maids asked me what to do with her things and room, I asked them that I'll be the one to dispose her things then I remembered I don't know her room and asked for directions.

Akira's room is simple; bed, desks, cabinets and books. I opened her cabinet and saw a couple of attire. Very simple, nothing colorful; I simply packed it in the box this is the least I could do for her. When I am emptying her closet I find something odd. The last part of her drawer is empty when I run my hands to find something I found a handle. I smirked that's my girl. I pulled the handle only to hold a rather big box. I opened it, I know I am invading her privacy. I just have to know. I gulped all my principles down because I am curious what something important was hidden that she has to use a secret compartment?

Akira, she never disobeyed me not even once. When I asked her to disguise as a boy she never asked any questions and complied needlessly. I opened the box and saw drawing tools. I saw numerous sketches of a boy… I think this answers the question of who is her most precious person. She's good at art I see, like her mother... I frowned as I remembered the days were she sketches me while I was asleep but I just found out about her odd hobby when she died.

Then I saw a dead Lilly with a white ribbon in it "Is it the flower when her mother died?" I asked voicing my thoughts. I saw another dead cherry blossom, a picture of her and the boy in the sketch, a mirror, a chocolate candy, a pink box which is taking all the space in the box and two letters…

I read what's written on the letter; it reads

* * *

><p><em>To: Mr. Okuzaki Hirozawa<em>  
><em>Fr: Okuzaki Akira<em>

* * *

><p>It's for me … I opened the letter there's a small sticky note on the side<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you are reading this I may be gone in this world.<br>Please give this letter to my father.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I honestly don't know what to think with that note… But I wanted to know what's inside her head. What she wanted to say to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Okuzaki Hirozawa.<em>  
><em>First of all I wanted to apologize that I cannot tell you all of these things in person. I've never had the courage to tell you when I'm still alive but for once I wanted to be normal. I wanted to tell you many things just like the others but I guess we never reached out to each other. It feels like we live in two different worlds. You don't even know my room; I don't hold a grudge over that. I know mother's death was very hard for you. … and some parents can hate their own children. After all I still mourn for mother's death, I can't take it that I didn't send her off. Before I vanish to your memory I just wanted to confess a few things…<em>

* * *

><p>When I read the first part I don't know what to think. But then again who am I to complain that I have to know her feelings this way, I never reached out to her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There are 10 things you must know about me. Before proceeding I just wanted you to know that. I regret nothing of all I've done but I'm sorry... After reading the letter you might curse on my tombstone and think that I am a bad child.<em>

_1. Did you know that you are so strict; a parent like you makes sneaky kid like I am. Let me give you one of my sneaky deeds, when you locked me up to punish me when I lost to the hime war? I escaped to fight, to avenge my most precious person and to regain my honor for losing. Then I came back tying myself again and waited for you to untie me…_

_2. I hate talking to you… I'm sorry but I seriously hate talking to you. A simple conversation turns into a horrible one. It's so hard to talk to you. When you glare at me, hiss at me I don't know what your problem is at all._

_3. I'm sorry that I never satisfied you._

_4. I… the marriage interview? I didn't go. I asked my other ex-hime Nao to take my place and pretend to be me. While I went to date with Takumi, I had fun. I was so happy that I don't want to go back and go to missions. I just wanted to stay with him. He never forces me to tell him anything, he never talks about what I don't want to talk about. We are happy, I learned to endure not only in physical but also in emotional because of him. Because of him my heart didn't die. What I wanted to say is… Someone who doesn't cry cannot go to heaven, I wonder if I would go to heaven or hell… If I do go to heaven it would not be heaven without him…_

_5. I know you would really be disappointed with me but before the hime war someone knew that I am not a boy. My roommate, my most precious person… Your right I could've won the war if it was you who's my important person. I tend to let my guard down around him. I just wanted to tell you that he returned my feelings and I'm happy wherever I am. I don't see the sense of telling you all of this… I was happy but what hurt me the most is its not you who makes me smile._

_6. My hobby is sketching him… You know who, I know, I must be crazy; but what I should do I might be dead tomorrow on the mission. I just wanted to prove that I am not as robotic as everyone think of me. I may be as crazy as everyone._

_7. I think I'm obsessed with Takumi. I just can't get him off my mind if I would be reborn I wanted to be born beside him, where I could protect him all my life. That could make my life worthwhile because I didn't protect him enough in this lifetime that's one of my regrets._

_8. If you asked the maid to tidy up my things please make sure that the pink box and the letter would reach him… You should've known my private account right? Transfer the half of it in Takumi's and please don't let him know it and the half for the St. Gabriel basilica kids' foundation. Takumi and I often go there and play with the kids. When I told him I felt like a bad person when I told him about my first kill he decided to bring me there for some reasons after the visit I just feel very refreshed and more cheerful…_

_9. I… I didn't die a virgin… I lost it to him. I'm sorry I know I have disgraced myself. The truth is I just lost it now before doing this letter I was at his house. I didn't know how to tell him that I won't be coming back anymore. I left him there sleeping but I thought that it's better this way… I wasn't as fearless as you think I would be. My favorite color is pink…_

_10. Did you know that when I thought I was going to die you are the one who first entered my mind, I thought if I followed you and didn't interacted with anyone would everything be better? And that was when I realized that I have always loved you…_

_I love you, Hirozawa-sama even if I don't exactly know if you return it. I couldn't even call you father because I honestly don't feel that your blood resides in mine… You are scolding me in my mind. I hate it that you are always right. There comes a stage in my life where I wanted to make decisions even if I know they are wrong just to feel like myself. I did lost… But I don't regret it. Take care…_

* * *

><p>As I finished reading her letter I cried, so hard… First I was so angry at her for doing such things but I have a greater sin because I didn't even become a father to her. I was so selfish we are both grieving for the lost of her mother but I only thought about myself. I am angry at Akira for only waking me up now but at the same time thankful because she still considers me as her father by telling me all her secrets. I grabbed the box and the other letter which I assumed is for him and walked out the door ordering my men to have a search for Akira again… Not as a kunoichi but as my daughter.<p>

**END**


	20. More than words

**100 One Shot challenge!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime just using the characters for entertainment purposes.

**Title**: More than words

**Summary: **Is it really necessary to blindly trust someone you love?

**Genre: **Drama**/**Friendship/Angst**/**Romance/Family

**Word Count:** 577

**Story no.: **21 

**Note:** This is quite short but I'm happy right now and allowed myself to get swayed and just write something...  
>I always ask myself that question. I wonder what the answer is<p>

* * *

><p>"Takumi!" an orange haired woman with clean intentions shouted at the gate of her little brother. She cannot sleep and cannot wait until morning. The incident that made her shouted like a mad woman happened two days ago and she's been fighting with herself if she should tell him or not.<p>

"Stop shouting nee-chan. Akira's asleep you know she's pregnant" Takumi answered scratching his disheveled hair. When she heard the news that Akira's pregnant she can't be happy.

"You have to know something Takumi but promise me you'll listen" Mai gently said inviting herself in

"When we spied on Nao's lover in a strip club. I saw Akira giving someone a lap dance" Mai said without blinking looking at Takumi's reaction but it didn't change or waver.

"You know that Akira's a ninja right? She posed as a stripper for a seductive mission" Takumi said too normally for a husband reacting if her wife is going out in a seductive mission… Wearing clothes that almost cover nothing and flirt with numerous men

"I am saying this for your own good Takumi; I know you are all grown up now but split up with Akira" the concerned sister whispered. She cannot believe herself she is saying this but a love that lingers only tends to hurt.

"Nee-chan what are you saying she's pregnant!" Takumi hissed clearly insulted.

"She sleeps with other men for her work! That's her work! She cannot be faithful to you! Giving her body to men for information! That's why!" Mai massaged her temple. She knows she's being harsh. Sometimes she cannot believe how innocent her little brother is. So she just have to spell it out.

"That's not true. Although she does missions like that. It never got out of proportion that she has to sleep with those men. She just lures them out then her teammates do the deed" Takumi said smoothly without stuttering or expressing a doubt of her wife. He is proud of her wife more than anyone and he loves her more than ever. He trusts her. All of that can be seen in his eyes.

"How could you tell?" For all we know that child she's carrying isn't yours! I suggest having a DNA test!" Mai answered back.

"I know you are worried but you are crossing the line" his expression is unreadable. He deeply loves his sister but she insulting his lover and his child.

"I am waking you up! How could you be so naive huh?! I am asking you how can you be so sure!" Mai is now shouting. She doesn't care if Akira hears her. It's better in her opinion for her to go down and explain herself

"Look I love you Mai-neechan but… Look if this will comfort you she'll retire being a ninja. She'll never go on a mission anymore. Seductive or not" Takumi doesn't want to argue anymore he just wants to go back to his wife who knows she must be awake now and she must be having some cravings.

"Open your eyes Takumi! I am begging you!" Mai is on the verge of crying

"I know I am the only man she slept with because she said so and I trust and love her very much" he said that with so much confidence and went upstairs to tend his wife. As for Mai it's all she has to hear for her to sleep in her husband's arm soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
